Fallen
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Angels and Vampires are enemies. hating each other is nothing new to the supernatural until the angels are sent down to earth. Can meeting the vampires change something in their view of them? And what are they hiding? *Completed*
1. Characters & The Meeting Pt 1

_Summary-_

_Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme all died back in 1900's, and suddenly have been brought back to earth, where they have to act human again. There they meet vampire Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle but are they going to fall in love?_

_Fallen Chapter 1_

_Characters_

_Angel's_

_Isabella Marie Swan- Died at Age 19, now human again age 18 ½ *Prefers Bella*_

_Mary Alice Brandon- Died at Age 18, now human age 17 ½ *Prefers Alice*_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale- Died at Age 18, now human age 17 ½ *Prefers Rose*_

_Esme Anne Platt- Died at Age 26, now human at 30 _

_Vampire's _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Changed at age 18, going as a senior in high school_

_Jasper James Whitlock Cullen- Changed at age 19, going as a senior in high school_

_Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- Changed at age 20, going as a senior in high school_

_Carlisle Mark Cullen- Changed at age 23, doctor at forks hospital_

_Chapter 1_

_Bella's POV *Will go down the list of characters with POV unless I can't do their POV*_

_I'm stressed, I don't know why but I am. I know because my wings are curling and they only curl when I'm stressed. What could I be stressed about? Their's nothing here that could make me stressed, _

"_Bella?" Alice asked_

"_Ya?" I asked turning to face her_

"_what are you stressed about?" she asked eyeing my wings_

"_I don't know, they started to curl a few minutes ago," I said rubbing my temple_

"_Maybe it's the meeting we have tomorrow afternoon" she said sighing _

"_maybe, want to go home?" I asked_

_Alice died back in 1918, at age 18 and I died a year later at age 19. Esme didn't come to us until 1926, and Rosalie in 1933. I had committed suicide, for the loss of my husband the year before. Esme also committed suicide but she did it because she lost her son to an illness. Rosalie had been beaten and raped by her fiancé and left for the dead, and alice only died of natural causes. _

"_let's go, I think Esme's making Lasagna" she said _

_Esme was the cook in our "family", and we did eat we just can't gain any weight. She could cook anything as a human and as an angel she's even better. When we got "home" Esme was setting the food on the table, _

"_welcome home" she said_

"_Hey Esme" I said sitting down _

_Rosalie walked in and I saw her blonde hair had been curled to the end of it, and I smiled. She smiled to and sat opposite of me, Rosalie and I had hated each other right from when she came here but we've learned to become good friends. _

"_Good evening Rose" Esme said _

"_Good evening mom" she said _

_We called Esme "mom" a lot, because we thought of ourselves as her children, and she loves us like her own. _

"_So Bella your wings are curled, what's are you so stressed about?" Mom asked_

"_I think it's the meeting, nothing much" I said _

_Rosalie frowned, _

"_I don't know Bella, I think I'm stressed about it to. I mean we're good! We don't do anything bad, and he called all of us" she said pushing her food away _

_She showed us her wings, they were curled to no end_

"_Relax rose, if your wings curl anymore you will be in so much pain" Alice said _

_And I thought I was bad….._

"_I'm sorry guys, I'm going to bed" she said standing up _

"_Night baby" Mom said_

"_Night Rose!" Alice and I said _

"_she'll be okay girls, trust me" Mom said _

_~-The Next Afternoon-~_

_I halted to a stop and plopped my feet on the ground with the other's behind me, today was the day_

"_come on Bella, let's go" alice said _

_She threw her arm around me and we went into the building with Esme and Rose behind us, _

"_Names?" the lady asked_

"_Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, Esme Platt, and Rosalie Hale" I said_

_She smiled,_

"_2__nd__ door on the right" she said _

_We walked down the hall, and I knocked on the 2__nd__ door_

"_come on in girls" he said _

_We walked in and sat down, on the chairs and stayed silent, _

"_I bet you are all wondering why I called you here" he said facing us_

"_Yes" I said _

_He took a deep breath, _

"_if you have noticed, there has been a lot of people dying this year and we now need to do something, and don't worry it's not just you 4" he said_

"_what is it?" Esme asked_

"_we want to send you back to earth, as humans until your 2__nd__ death" he said _

_He wanted us to go back to earth?_

"_Back to earth? No way!" Alice said_

"_it's that or going down…" he said_

_Alice grinned, _

"_earth it is" she said _

_Readers, _

_This is a re-write of Fallen, and I deleted it since I had it up 2 months with no reviews and barely any views, so now this is here! Please can you review? _

_P.S. This WAS not sent to my BETA so please excuse any grammar problems_

_Preview to Next Chapter:_

_Bella's POV_

"_What the hell do you mean?" I asked _

"_Miss Swan, I'm saying you won't be having the same name as you do now" he said_

"_Well I'm not giving up my name!" I said_

"_If she doesn't neither do I, it took me years to respect my name" Rosalie said_

_He sighed._

"_Okay then, Alice and Bella Swan. Alice will be 17 ½ and Bella 18 ½ Esme adopted you. Rosalie and Esme Hale, Rosalie will also be 17 ½ and Esme 30" he said_

"_Okay, Okay" I said_

_End of Preview_


	2. The Meeting Pt 2 & Dr Cullen

_Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, or any of its characters = (_

_Quick Authors Note_

_On the first chapter I got a question that if they are going older/younger would they look different? If you also wonder that question then I will answer it for you. _

_Esme who died at 26, will be going for 30 as a human on earth because I think it is quite strange for an 18 year old to call Esme mom with her being 26. Appearance way, they will change a little bit but not much. Esme will be working and the girls as high school seniors. I hope you liked the first chapter!_

_Chapter 2_

_Bella's POV_

"_Something has to change though…." He said_

"_What the hell do you mean?" I asked _

"_Miss Swan, I'm saying you won't be having the same name as you do now" he said_

"_Well I'm not giving up my name!" I said_

"_If she doesn't neither do I, it took me years to respect my name" Rosalie said_

_He sighed._

"_Okay then, Alice and Bella Swan. Alice will be 17 ½ and Bella 18 ½ Esme adopted you. Rosalie and Esme Hale, Rosalie will also be 17 ½ and Esme 30" he said_

"_Okay, Okay" I said_

_This is stupid, I don't know if I like it. _

"_Your appearances will also have to change a smidge" he said_

"_What the hell! First we have to change our names and now this, no way!" Alice said pissed_

"_Miss Brandon don't you think the humans would freak if a girl looking exactly like one who died in 1918 walk in the school hallways?" he asked_

"_I never thought of that…." She said_

"_what about a house? And cars?" Rose asked_

"_Your home will be sent to earth and easily renovated to look like a human home. Transportation on the other hand is all yours, we will give you money for some necessities just like we do up here but when the money runs out it is your responsibility" he said _

"_anymore rules?" I asked_

"_No, please go home and get ready for travel" he said _

_Stupid. _

_Esme's POV _

_We traveled down to earth an hour ago, and now we sit in our house doing nothing. My daughters changed, Bella's once bright brown hair was now dual and her brown eyes were now blue. Rosalie once straight blonde hair was now very curly and her once blue eyes were now brown. Alice's long black hair is now cut all the way down to the edges and her once brown eyes are now hazel. My brown eyes were now a striking blue and my hair a soft brown, and I looked older then I really was. _

"_Girls…I'm going out to get a job, be back later" I said standing up _

_He had also told us of every creature out there_

_~-Flashback-~_

"_There are mythical creatures" he said _

"_What? Like fairy's?" Alice asked_

"_one of them yes" he said_

"_tell" I said_

"_Vampires, some are pale and cold and some are tan and warm, some have fangs and some don't, some sleep and some don't. Werewolves, some only come out on a full moon and some are shape shifters and have a tattoo on their arm, some are hot and some are not in temperature. Fairies are usually small as humans and you can usually find them in the forest or close to flowers. Phoenix's you can find them in the heat, if it's 100 degrees outside they are outside as much as possible and they burn the color of their bird shape." He said_

"_Vampire's….like burn?" I asked_

_He chuckled, _

"_Yes one kind does but the others sparkle, and they are usually found in rainy places" he said _

_This is so strange. _

_~-End of Flashback-~_

_We were warned, and told to watch out for any of these creature defiantly Phoenix's since they are fire, and really hot. We had been located to Forks Washington and he said we may find Vampire's and Wolves and maybe some Fairies but no Phoenix's. it was a good thing we had rain because I don't think I could deal with the fire birds, because we are human, kind of. _

_I walked out of our house after grabbing my jacket and slipping it on, and pulling my hair over the back of it. We lived near the hospital so I went there first to see a a sign for nurses wanted and I wished to have my nurses degree and it appeared in my hands making me smile. I loved still having my powers, and being able to wish for things I want. _

_I walked in the room and went up to the front desk, _

"_hello I noticed your nurses wanted sign" I said_

"_ah yes Dr Cullen's new wanted nurse, 2__nd__ floor 3 hall 5__th__ door on the right" she said_

"_Thank You" I said_

_I went to the elevator and waited for it to open, and when it did pressed the number two. When we reached the 2__nd__ floor I followed the halls and quickly found the 3__rd__ one, and went to the 5__th__ door labeled Dr. Cullen, and knocked._

"_Come in" he called_

_I walked in and all I saw was pale…vampire. _

_Readers,_

_Okay! 2 chapters in one day but I tell you it won't happen again. I've decided since I have not done this before I am going to make this a big point in Carlisle and Esme. I own a page on Facebook which means I have to keep the fans updated on any Robsten news which causes me to get a headache which also means I won't write as much. Please review, and I hope you liked it. _


	3. Telling The Families Esme Carlisle POV

**_Hey guys! How long has it been since i updated this? a month and half maybe? 2 months? But I AM so sorry! This chapter has two POV's in it and i will focus this on Carlisle and Esme :). I had a reviewer remind me of this last night and i honestly just forgot about this for a little bit. But i'm back! I'm going to try to get in a few chapters in this week but now i have school so maybe some will come late but i promise (again) that i will update this every now and then maybe a few times a week, and i might put up chapter 4 today if i can get it finished...because i honestly just started it. Thanks to all you have been reviewing even when i didnt update the chapters because i totally forgot...okay read the chapter now!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or it's characters_**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Esme's POV_

_I took a deep breath and walked in closing the door, I couldn't let Dr. Cullen know that I knew he was NOT human and a vampire. Don't you think it would be weird for a "human" to walk up to you and say "I know you're not human"? I think it would be, _

_"Sit down Miss Hale" he said_

_Did he have a power? How does he know my name? oh no! even though I worried I sat on the seat and he smiled, _

_"And you're interested in the nurses position?" he asked_

_"yes" I said_

_He nodded, _

_"and how old are you again?" he asked_

_"30, I have 3 daughters" I said _

_"I see I have 3 sons. Will they be going to high school?" he asked_

_"Yes, seniors" I said_

_Technically they could be senior citizens but I won't add that in, _

_"And your girls names?" he asked_

_"Bella, Rose, and Alice your boys?" I asked_

_"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett" he said_

_Edward? God Esme if Bella hears you…_

_"Back to the job…" he said_

_After the interview he said he would call me if I got the job and I walked home, only to see the girls sitting on the couch watching TV and stuffing their faces with popcorn. I shook my head and hung up my coat and there eyes flashed to me,_

_"so?" they asked_

_"I might get a job as a nurse" I said_

_"Yay!" they squealed_

_'but wait…" I said_

_"what?" they asked again_

_"My boss…has 3 boys and is a vampire" I said _

_"Vampire?" Bella asked_

_I nodded again and she took in a deep breath, _

_"God Esme….we're screwed…." She said_

_"I know…..girls what do you think?" I asked looking to rose and alice_

_They shrugged, _

_"Vampires? So what? Esme we know how to protect ourselves…..we've protected ourselves for years…we don't need to worry about some freakish vampires…..we'll be fine…." Rose said_

_I smiled, _

_"That's right Rose, I'm glad you think that….i don't think it would be good if we acted weak around them…." I said_

_"No! Being weak is pathetic….we are NOT pathetic! We are strong women who have died and came back to life! We don't need stupid vampires to take over our lives!" Alice said_

_Bella Rose and I smiled, I always liked Alice's attitude towards these things….she knows when things need to be done and when things need to be changed, _

_"I still think you should take the job….even if your boss is a vampire….what are his sons names?" Rose asked_

_I giggled, _

_"Well….there's Emmett…." I said_

_She smiled, _

_"And?" she asked_

_"and Jasper…." I said_

_Alice rolled her eyes, _

_"Get on with it!" she said_

_"And….Edward…." I said_

_"WHAT?" they all yelled_

_"Shh! I don't think it's the same…." I said_

_"Not the same? Not the same? God damn Esme! You think this isn't the same! That's just fucking stupid!" Rose said_

_"Rosalie Lillian Hale! It doesn't matter, and do not swear in the household! This may be bad but….i think we can get through it…..they do go to school and all but I don't want ANY of you to get close to them, if you have to sit next to them so what? Just…..don't get to close, we won't be here long…." I said_

_"Just until we die again….." Alice said_

_"Ya…..just until we die again…." I said_

_Bella and alice rolled their eyes, god this is going to be ONE LONG day! _

_Carlisle's POV _

_the women was honestly just strange dont you think? I mean she looked really nervous like she knew something and she looked really familiar! I mean i've met a lot of humans in my 300 years of life but never one...like her. She was so beautiful her brown hair and her icy blue eyes, and her eyes shined like she was proud of everything around her. Should i give this lady the job? God Carlisle this lady made your throat burn like it was in flames...it would be hard to have her around...without my having the urge to attack her. God...the boys are going to kill me for even thinking of killing a human, and i havent thought of doing that in 300 odd years. What if Edward hears me thinking about it? I am honestly screwed if her does because...well everything will be bad and being a vampire does NOT help at all. _

_When i arrived home that night i looked to the boys to see each of them were doing something different. Emmett was trying to find something, Jasper was reading a civil war book, and edward was writing down a song for his piano. _

_"Hi Carlisle" Edward said_

_I smiled, i would not talk about my day, i would not talk about my day, _

_"What happened?" he asked putting the music down_

_"Nothing..." i lied_

_"Carlisle...you're lying..." Jasper said_

_Emmett's head snapped up and he looked at me, _

_"Come on Carlisle, you never lie...tell us" Emmett said_

_"It was nothing..." i said_

_"Come on Carlisle! You can't keep this from us" Emmett pleaded_

_"Guys seriously it's nothing..." i said_

_they glared at me, and i knew they wouldnt stop until i told them the whole truth, _

_"You know how my nurse quit right?" i asked_

_Jasper nodded, _

_"Ya...did she come back?" Jasper asked_

_i shook my head,_

_"No...someone came in for the job...a lady..." i said_

_They would know in seconds, _

_"And?" Jasper said_

_"I...I felt like i was going to attack her...i think she was my singer...yet she looked so oddly familiar" i said_

_"Carlisle! You've never felt like you were going to attack anyone!" Emmett said_

_"I know, I know. That's why i think we should leave..." i said_

_"No way in hell!" Edward and Jasper said_

_"Guys..." i said_

_"Carlisle...you'll get over it, don't hire her...it's that simple..." Jasper said_

_i sighed, this is one tough decision..._

* * *

**_You know i made this longer then the others because i've been gone so much and you guys deserve it! And carlisle found his singer and wants to leave! I can't tell you what i make this man decide...because that would be to much to tell you guys...whoever reviews gets a sneak peek at the next chapter but i dont know if the Cullen's will be in it...hmm...maybe not you'll have to wait to find out! See you soon (hopefully). _**


	4. First Day's Alice

**_Hey, Hey, Hey! How was the last chapter? I got only 2 new reviews (maybe more) which didnt make me to happy but i promised i would update soon and well...this is soon! We get full Alice today and their school schedules! Let me warn you now, i know NOTHING about cars so the prices i have might be super cheap dont blame me i say again i know NOTHING about cars. Next chapter...we get a view from...Emmett! _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or it's characters_**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Alice's POV _

_~-The Next Day-~_

_We would be going back to school for the first time in years….i didn't feel like this was actually a good idea and I haven't seen anyone that came back with us! Don't you think we could have gone down at the same time? Or did he send people somewhere else like in the heat? God I'm so confused…..everything is so confusing here! We (Bella, Rose and I) walked out of the house and looked at the driveway, their stood Esme standing next to some man and some beautiful car that could fit at least 5 people in it…..a convertible…I love those things to!_

"_How much again?" she asked_

"_$10,000…." He said (AN- I don't know anything about cars so correct me if I'm wrong)_

"_Do you accept checks? Credit cards?" she asked_

"_Cash…." He said_

"_Month by month?" she asked hopeful_

_He sighed,_

"_You're lucky your pretty…." He said_

_She smiled, _

"_I know….how much a month?" she asked pulling out her wallet_

_How did she already have money? I mean…..oh now I remember….he gave us like $3,000 dollars each didn't he? I mean before we left he said….she must have it now…._

"_$1000?" he asked_

_She handed him the money and he smiled, _

"_Have a good day…." He said walking off_

"_Bye!" she called back_

_She then looked to us and smiled, _

"_Well….this is yours…." She said_

_I squealed and hugged esme tight, _

"_Oh thank you so much Esme, I already love it!" I said_

"_You better, because it's the only car you're getting…." She said _

_We all giggled, _

"_Okay Esme….Okay…." Bella said_

"_Now get to school!" she said_

_We got in the car and she walked into the house before we sped off to school with Rosalie's driving. When we got to the school all eyes went to us and I blushed, being able to blush was different since we are technically dead but….you know what I mean. When we got out of the car breath's hitched and I grabbed my bag before flinging it around my shoulder. Being angels we still could hear people's whispers, _

"_I wonder if they're related to the Cullen's…." one girl said_

_The Cullen's? _

"_Jess their new they wouldn't be related to them….." another one said_

_Who are the cullen's? is it the one's esme said about last night?_

"_Ang really? I mean are the cullen's here anyways?" she asked_

_The girl shrugged and I didn't hear anything when we walked into the school, _

"_Who are the Cullen's?" I asked the girls (Bella and Rose)_

"_I think it's who Esme said about last night….." Bella said_

_I shrugged and we walked into the office and up to the lady, I could see when she would die. She would die at 75 from a heart attack,_

"_Hi! We're the new kids…." I said_

"_Ah yes! The swans and the hales?" she asked_

_I nodded, as she dug through some papers_

"_Ah yes Isabella Swan?" she asked_

_Bella stepped forward, _

"_It's just Bella" bella said_

_She nodded, _

"_Okay, I need you to get this signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day…." She said_

_Bella nodded, and looked over her schedule, _

"_Alice?" she asked_

_I stepped forward, and she handed me my schedule, _

"_I also need you to get this signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day…." She said_

_I nodded and looked over my schedule, _

_**Art**_

_**Chemistry**_

_**AP English**_

_**WeightLifting**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Indepent study (library)**_

_**History**_

_**Calculus**_

_I had 1__st__, 4__th__, and 7__th__ with Rose, and all my classes with Bella. _

"_Well…..this day is….going to be different. First time back to school" I said _

_We were in the hallway now and I took a deep breath as Bella took my arm, _

"_Now we have to find Art…." She said_

"_Ya I know, come on Rose!" I said_

_Rose rolled her eyes and walked behind us as we looked for room 306. A shrill and loud bell rang making me jump a bit and look around to see people rushing to lockers and classrooms, _

"_Hi!" a girl said in front of us_

_I smiled weakly, _

"_Hi…" I said_

"_I'm Angela….you seem lost, where you headed?" she asked_

"_Um…room 306" I said_

"_Art? Well I have that to, come on…" she said_

_She led us to the opposite side of the school and opened a door, the room had tables in it and when you walked in their was a door way kind of (with no door) where the teacher was_

"_Mr. G! These are the new students…." Angela said_

"_ah yes, thank you angela you may sit. Now which is which?" he asked_

"_I'm alice…." I said_

"_Bella…." Bella said_

"_and I'm Rosalie…." Rose said_

"_Well nice to meet you…..why don't you got sit by angela?" he asked_

_We walked over to her table and took the 3 spots available, _

"_I've never shared with anyone so….it's different okay?" she asked_

_We nodded did she not have friends? _

"_Angela do you have any real friends?" I blurted out_

_She blushed, _

"_I do but none of them take Art so…." She said_

"_Oh….sorry for asking" I said_

_She shook her head, _

"_No it's okay" she said_

"_Okay class if you haven't noticed we have three new students today! Girls please stand up" The teacher said_

_The three of us stood up and Rosalie hid her face behind her hair, _

"_This is Rosalie Bella and Alice….just because they came in the middle of the year doesn't mean you don't treat them right? Got it?" he asked_

_I heard some of them mumble a "yes" and some snort._

"_Please sit down" he said_

_We sat down and he started class, this is one long class…_

* * *

**_You remember how i described the class room? I described it from my classromm! My art classroom, you walk in and you see a little room with a doorway but no door (like i described) and tables around...i honestly used it because i couldnt think of any thing else for it and i was doing an art project so...ya. Hope you liked it!_**

**_Please Review! (And suggest to others)_**


	5. Late For School Emmett

**_Oh my god guys im so sorry for this being late! i've had homework and i told myself i would get something out for Bella and Nessie's birthdays...but that couldnt happen because fanfiction was not on my mind at all! I thought about it last night that i would post something before i went to bed but getting up at 5 each morning makes you kind of tired so i forgot all about this! _**

**_I dont own twilight or its characters_**

**_P.S. We get a peek at Emmett's thoughts about Rose *winks*._**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Emmett's POV _

_We were late and we are screwed, being Cullen's we were never late and Mrs. Cope was going to get a huge surprise, since we have to come to get some late passes. When we walked into the office Mrs. Cope looked shocked, _

"_Hey Mrs. Cope, we need some late passes" I said_

"_O-Of course" she said_

_She wrote some things out and handed them to the three of us, _

"_Have a nice day" she said_

_We walked and walked and walked until we finally got to the other side of the school….where we had art. When we walked in all eyes went to us and I saw 3 girls….i didn't know these girls but the blonde was smoking!_

"_Cullen's…." Mr. G said_

"_Sorry Mr. G got held up at home" I said_

"_Hmm…." He said_

_We handed him our papers and went to do some art (AN- can you imagine them doing art?). I honestly wasn't thinking and let my hand do the work barely looking down, _

_~-30 minutes later-~_

"_Okay times up….please put your things away" he said_

_I looked down at my paper to see a girl I drew a girl. What the hell? Actually I didn't actually draw a girl…..the girl had wings and she had a little baby in her hands, I honestly just drew….i don't get it….is this a sign of something? Maybe I was going to be killed and see an angel in heaven holding a baby? God Emmett just take care of your stuff and go to Calculus…_

_When I packed up my stuff I couldn't stop thinking about that picture, I mean…..what is with it? I mean I cant die, not unless im burned and ripped up….but who would kill me? I mean everyone likes me! I mean who doesn't like Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen? Just on that thought Edward chuckled shaking his head, _

'_Come on let me think things I want' I thought_

"_Whatever Emmett…." He said_

_I rolled my eyes and waited for the stupid bell to ring, when it finally did I felt like I waited forever! I mean I know forever, I lived over 90 years and nothing has happened….it gets annoying. The rest of the day went by and I didn't ever see any of the new girls again but now it was time for lunch….when everyone looks at us. When we walked into the cafeteria all the whispers started, _

"_Who are they?" a girl asked_

_Ah….so this is one of the new girls…._

"_That's Edward Emmett and Jasper Cullen," Jessica Stanley said smiling_

"_Oh and?" One asked_

"_I mean they don't date, I mean if they turned down me?" she asked_

_I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the cafeteria seats _

"_What's the blonde thinking?" I asked Edward_

"_Hmm…..i can't hear anything….." he said_

'_What? I thought you could hear everyone?' I asked in thought _

_He shrugged, _

"_I guess not….i mean they're humans" he said_

_I heard someone scoff like they heard us, and I looked out to the humans….no one was looking at us, and I mean no one and usually everyone was looking at us….I mean we're the Cullen's, inhumanly beautiful, the hottest single guys in the school….maybe it's because of the new kids…..hmm…._

"_Ya Emmett everyone loves the new girls…." Edward said rolling his eyes_

_I rolled my own eyes, sometimes I really hate him and his gift…._

"_I know Emmett I hate it to…." He said rubbing his temples sighing_

_I rolled my eyes once again, did he think I didn't know that? I mean he's told us millions of times that he hates that he has to read minds of everyone…..but those humans. My thoughts instantly went back to that girl in Art….my throat burned like Carlisle told us about that one lady….Esme I think he said her name was. _

"_What?" Edward asked_

_Shit I am screwed…._

"_Emmett….the new girl? She's human!" he hissed quietly _

"_Really Edward? All you've felt towards the brunette is bloodlust, and….sadness…..Emmett's felt just pure bloodlust…." Jasper said_

_Edward sighed, _

"_She reminds me of someone…." He said_

_Ya uh huh Edward, use that excuse….again_

"_Really Emmett? What's the fuck wrong with that?" he growled_

_I mean Edward….we don't know anyone but vampires! These are HUMANS!_

"_Whatever, forget about it…." He said _

_I rolled my eyes, what is with him today? I mean everyone is acting strange today….i don't like it…..first it's the new girls….then it's no girl fawning themselves over us….i mean maybe their doing that….but…..i don't know…..this day really sucks….._

* * *

**_How does he know the brunette/bella? Only i know! Ha-ha! Thanks so much for all of the reviews you guys gave me, i went from 11 to 22 in matters of a day and a half! Teasers didnt get out (also because of homework) so i'll REALLY try to get them out today._**

**_Whoever just started reading have learned that my chapters arent always the longest and well...always arent the best and sometimes when i write i skip tenses or just forget to scan over them. _**

**_This was not sent to my BETA (one who has disappeared) so any mistakes can be blamed on me because really...i didnt edit it either so...it may be very wrong! I say again the art room is off my art room in my school and thats what came to mind for me so i hope you can picture it...some might be able to vision it but others maybe not but oh well!_**

**_I really hope you liked the chapter and thanks to whoever reviewed for me, it makes me know people actually do like the story and keep going with it and waiting patiently (i hope) for the next chapter to be up. _**

**_SnoopyGirl3399_**

**_P.S. You get to know if Esme got the job next chapter!_**


	6. Did she get the job?

**_Hey guys...how long has it been since i updated? a week or two? why dont i say it now...IM SO SORRY! I wanted to get this chapter up a long time ago...but it just didnt happen. i've had so much homework...that my writing was completely forgotten. i hope you like this, because if you dont the wait was just stupid! _**

**_I dont own twilight or its characters!_**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Esme's POV_

_I was cleaning the house up and down like always, when the phone rang. I jumped down from my spot and rushed to the phone before it could end the call_

"_Swan and Hale residence…how may I help you?" I asked_

"_MS Esme Hale?" I heard a voice ask_

_Oh My God….this is that doctor….the vampire, _

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_Ms. Hale this is Dr. Cullen from the hospital…." He said_

_I smiled, I was right! It is the vampire…._

"_Nice to hear from you Dr. Cullen….im hoping you have good news?" I asked_

_He laughed, I could hear it_

"_Of course, I would like to inform you that after lots of thinking….I have decided…that I would love to have you work for me…." He said_

_If I were not on the phone…..I would have squealed like crazy…._

"_Oh thank you so much Dr. Cullen!" I said_

_He laughed, _

"_It would be my pleasure Ms. Hale…..could you start….tomorrow?" he asked_

_I starting nodding even though he couldn't see me, _

"_Yes, Yes of course….what time do I have to be there?" I asked_

"_Well….7 am?" he asked_

"_Of course…." I said_

_This is the best news I have heard today….I remember earlier when I got a call from the high school….it was not the best…_

_~-Flashback-~_

_I was sitting on the couch, reading a book about our history (like real history) when the phone rang, ignoring it the phone continued to ring and I gave up throwing the book down and stomping over, this better be good….now Esme calm down and answer the phone_

"_Hello?" I asked calmly (well tried)_

"_Ms. Hale?" I heard a voice ask_

"_This is she, how may I help you?" I asked_

"_Your daughter Rosalie and a local got into a fight today at lunch…..could you come down here?" she asked_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale! _

"_Yes I will come down, the principal's office right?" I asked_

"_Yes…..I'll see you there soon….." she said_

_I smiled weakly, Rosalie is in so much trouble when she gets home…..I mean she is over 100 years old! She should know better. When I got to the school, (very quickly) I walked into the office and Rosalie had her head down, she knew she was in trouble. _

"_Hello Ms. Hale thank you for coming…." The principle said_

_I sat down next to Rosalie, glared her way, and looked at the other girl, she had bleach blonde hair and odd blue eyes, and she was just beyond ugly. _

"_This is Jessica Stanley, Jessica what did Rosalie say to you?" he asked_

"_she told me I was ugly and pulled my hair…." Jessica said_

"_Liar!" Rosalie yelled_

"_Rosalie!" I said_

"_Rosalie….please calm down…" the principle said_

_Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms and slumped down in here seat, _

"_Jessica please continue…," he said_

"_Well after she told me that I was ugly and pulled my hair…...," she said_

_She babbled on about telling the "truth"….I means I knew my daughter would never EVER do this to a human, _

"_And Rosalie your story?" he asked_

"_Well being new, people didn't exactly know me so when my sisters and I met Jessica in 3__rd__ hour….well we introduced ourselves and when she noticed my blonde hair she thought it was bleached which IT IS NOT! I told her it was indeed NOT bleached and she rolled her little eyes and told me to quit lying, I did hit her but it was out of self-defense! I swear she wanted to kill me," Rose said shakingly at the end_

_She did not need to be killed a couple days into our life on earth, _

"_Jessica is this true?" he asked _

"_Well….not exactly but I did tell her the hair was bleached" Jessica said_

"_And what not?" he asked_

"_I didn't want to kill her!" Jessica said_

_The principle rolled his eyes, _

"_Mr. Greene I'm serious!" Jessica said_

"_Jessica you're suspended for a week, Rosalie I'm starting you off with a warning now get back to class," he said_

_Rosalie walked off to class and Jessica glared the way she went, 'as I stood up_

"_She's your fault now!" Jessica hollered as I walked out_

_I rolled my eyes, and walked home. _

_~-end of flashback-~_

"_Ms. Hale?" he asked_

_His voice knocked me out of my trance, _

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_Just remember tomorrow morning at 7…," he said_

"_Yes, Yes of course…thank you" I said_

"_See you then" he said_

_I smiled and hung up the phone before squealing and hoping up and down, maybe this was not just Alice's thing!_

* * *

**_and...? how was the chapter? The next chapter isnt finished yet and wont be for a while...well because after 2 o'clock toda i will no longer have a laptop...so i hope you enjoyed this chapter! _**

**_I dont own twilight or its characters!_**


	7. Library, Power, and Past

**_Heyyy...hows it going? how was the wait? was it hard to not see an update come so soon? but i say it now, im SO sorry for not updating anytime soon during that week or two (?!). You know i felt like updating last night...but it just didnt happen. i mean i had Biology homework and by the time i finished all my other homework (history, spanish, biology test to study for) i was exhausted! So i really really hope you like this chapter :). if you dont...well that sucks doesnt it? _**

**_I dont own twilight or its characters_**

* * *

_C__hapter 7_

_Bella's POV_

_The day went smoothly if you don't count how Rosalie was sent to the principal's office at lunch. As alice and I were walking to the library, I was watching my phone when I ran into someone cold and hard making me fall on my ass, _

"_Sorry" they said_

_I looked up to see some golden eyes, well that explains the hard…._

"_No it's my fault" I said_

_Alice helped me up before rolling her eyes, _

"_You know Bella you really are clumsy…" she said_

"_Shut up alice" I said_

_I noticed the golden eyed vampire was no longer in sight so I shrugged and we walked off to the library. When we arrived at the library, the librarian looked up and smiled at us before going back to what she was doing. With Independent study, you were supposed to come to the library but of what I see here not many people actually come here. When alice and I found a table in the room we sat down and sighed _

"_This life….well so far this is boring!" alice whispered_

_I rolled my eyes at my sister, she was such an idiot sometimes…._

"_No shit alice…" I said_

_She pouted at me, _

"_Shh!" the librarian hissed_

_I shut up and looked to my sister who was silently giggling while shaking her head,_

'_you know we could speak in mind' alice thought_

'_I know but…I don't want to look weird' I thought back_

_She rolled her eyes, _

'_look weird? God Bella we ARE weird' alice thought_

'_alice!' I thought_

_She giggled silently,_

'_we're you listening to the vampires earlier?' she thought_

_I shook my head,_

'_no? oh my god Bella! the Edward guy recognized you from somewhere….' She thought_

_I winced,_

'_Edward?' I asked_

_She nodded, _

'_ya! Didn't you hear me? V-a-m-p-i-r-e!' she thought_

'_I know what a vampire is alice!' I said_

_She rolled her eyes,_

'_you better missy or I would kick your ass' she thought again_

'_of course you would' I thought_

_She giggled _

'_you know I wouldn't want to hurt you bella….you're my sister, not an enemy' she thought_

_I rolled my eyes_

'_of course you would think that after saying you would kick my butt' I thought_

'_oh bella! you really think I would…?' alice thought_

'_I don't know, you're always surprising me' I thought_

_She smiled, _

'_I know I am, and I hope you like it that way…well because its not changing' she thought_

_I smiled back,_

'_I know, you are the best sister…even if we're not biological siblings' I thought_

'_you are to! I mean Rosalie's a good sister to but she can get bossy at times you know? I mean when that girl is mad….you don't want to get on her bad side….you know how it feels!' she thought_

_I winced, I would know. _

'_I mean when you asked Rosalie about her past a few years after she came to us, I mean she blew up screaming at you and you got hit multiple times' she thought_

_I sighed remembering that day, _

_**Flashback**_

"_**Rosalie! What's up girl?" Alice smiled**_

"_**Oh…nothing don't worry" she said sitting on her knees**_

_**She was watching the pond which watched her family, her family left**_

"_**so rose what was you life before?" I blurted out**_

_**Oops! I hope she doesn't react badly, **_

"_**My life before death? Before death? God Bella that's just a stupid question!" she said**_

"_**Really I—" I said being cut off**_

"_**My life before death sucked! Do you want to how I died? I died from rape! Rape bella! my fiancé raped me while he was DRUNK, I was left for the dead! He and his friends raped me in the streets Bella….i was thrown in the street and no one stopped to help me, I was left to die…he never remembered anything….anything Bella!" she screamed growling**_

"_**Rosalie honestly I didn't…" I said**_

"_**she would have never asked if she knew Rosalie! She was concerned…we all want you safe," alice said**_

"_**Why? Why do you care?" she asked **_

"_**Rosalie you're part of our family now….we all love you" alice said**_

"_**Why love me? Im just pathetic…I'm unworthy" Rosalie whimpered**_

"_**Unworthy? Rosalie! You are not unworthy, everyone here loves you….we all love you, you are NOT unworthy….you are the best sister ever" alice said**_

_**Rosalie had tears in her eyes before she jumped up pulling us both into a huge hug, **_

"_**I love you guys so much" she sobbed**_

"_**everyone loves you rose….you're the best" alice said**_

_**I nodded, that was so true. It didn't matter the past it just matters about love and friendship. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Love in our family changed EVERYONE when we moved to the house, the house also changed everyone and we all grew and we didn't hide things anymore. When we found out about my power for talking in mind, we all LOVED it and we used it as much as possible until I passed out one day in the living room. After finding things out about my power, I learned I was supposed to go to the leader tell him my power and he would give me papers about the power. I learned that I couldn't use my power non-stop and their was a way to turn it off which made me kind of happy. Usually I kept it off but when I was away from the girls and we needed a quick communication….it happened to be the best power ever! I love my life…_

* * *

**_so? so? so? how was the chapter? was it worth the wait? was it NOT worth the wait? i hope it was worth the wait because of it wasnt...well i will feel bad. I promise next chapter (chapter 8) will be carlisle's point of view! I know some people want to know...why did he give esme the nurse position? next chapter might be in the making tomorrow but sadly not tonight...all i have time is for to udpate this! Now we know Bella's power...who's next? Tell me who you think should describe their power next in the swan-hale family!_**

**_Hope you liked it and please review!_**


	8. Rosalie's Day and Esme's Power

**_Hey guys! i promised a few of you that i would update saturday...and here it is! you know how i promised you carlisle's point of view? well i did do it...but its really short...but in the short 2 paragraphs it pretty much sums up why he hired her, and how hes going to do things...well thats all i have to say today, have a nice day (or night) and hope you like the chapter!_**

* * *

Carlisle's POV *I promised!*

Why did I give Esme Hale the job? I mean I will die of this decision….the burning in my throat won't get any better and… well, someday I'm going to attack her. I don't want to attack the human…I don't want to attack anyone, I was never that kind of person… one who killed every human in sight. I've never killed a human. I love humans, but the ones who make me try to attack them. When Edward left me in 1927, I was lonely while he killed every criminal in sight when he was thirsty… I was never that way.

I gave her the job because I knew if I didn't give her the job, I would regret it… I mean, I felt like if she didn't get the job, I wouldn't have a nurse and… I would be missing out on something really special. She can't be my mate, she's human… or is she? I mean… I'm so confused!

Rosalie's POV

The school day was finally over… my first day of school sucked! I got sent to the principal's office, and she lied! She said I pulled her hair, she said I called her a ** and that is not what happened! I do not want to be mean to humans! I may be mean to my family and vampires at times, but we aren't humans! I mean, they're vampires for god sakes and we are – were - angels living a good life with no problems but no, we had to come to earth and be "normal". Pssh! Yeah right, no angel can act human for so long, they'll notice nothing changing about us…just like with the vampires! Neither of us change, we stay the same, stay the same age….ugh I hate me life.

"Rose! Can't you drive faster?" Alice whined.

I looked down to the speed, and noticed I was actually going the speed limit at 40 making me instantly speed up so that we actually moved quickly. When we got to the house we didn't see anything outside so I assumed Esme was inside or she went and took a walk. I mean, she could be looking for fairies for all I know. It's rainy here and mostly cloudy so… yeah!

When we walked in the house, I found Esme in the kitchen cooking but also using a book… something with a bunch of rules in it. I didn't feel human…

"Esme! What's this?" I asked.

"Cooking Rosalie," she said.

"I mean the book…" I said.

"Oh, it's recipes, my power doesn't work here much no more," she said, not facing me.

"Doesn't work? What does that mean?" I asked.

Oh my god, are all our powers going to disappear?

"Honestly, I was kind of weak today after cleaning and going to the school," she said glaring a bit.

I looked down.

"Sorry, Esme," I muttered.

She sighed.

"It's okay, baby. I was just easily restless so I took a nap when I got home and I don't feel like wasting my energy," she said.

Esme had the power to have things appear to her when she thought of them and wanted them. If she wanted something to eat and she thought about wanting it, it would instantly be there. If it was food it would be on the table, if it was a movie it would be by the DVD player, if she needed new bed sheets they would be sitting on the bed… do you get it?

"What did you wish for today?" I asked.

"A phone," she said.

"And?" I asked excitedly.

She pointed to the thing on the hook and my mouth dropped, she got a home phone?

"And…" she said.

She had to get something else if she was so restless!

"I got you girls some cell phones too," she said.

Cell phones? What the hell?

"It's mobile, you put it in your pockets usually. You text people, message them without actually speaking or being close. So we don't have to use Bella's power whenever she's gone and we need her home" Esme said.

"Huh?" I asked.

I'm honestly just… really confused.

"You call me on it or message them and you take it to many places," she said.

Oh! I silently giggled, I was totally a blonde girl if I didn't know that. But when you die in 1933 and don't come back to live until… 2006. Then things are a bit weird and strange you know? I mean we didn't have a phone back in 1933 before I died, we barely had a television to watch when we wanted to! We had a radio, though… people now a days have everything! Some… computer thing, a television, phones, and it's all super freaky! I mean, when I was a kid, the cars we had were only black and came in no other makes and models and these cars… they come in every single color possible.

It's light blue to red, to purple (I have seen that in my few days here), silver, orange, dark blue, brown (yuck!), gray (yuck again!), and many more freaking colors! I mean I love just having one color, it made everything simple, you didn't have to wait on your favorite color for the color. This is ridiculous…

* * *

**_you want to know what i've decided (with help!)...esme's going to have two powers...yes i said two. i still need help for rosalies power! i have one for alice and now i need one for rosalie and i cant think of anything! _**

**_Please help and review!_**


	9. The Cullen's Come Over

_**First off...i want to say thank you to all who have read and reviewed on this story so far and im actually kind of happy on the review number :). I always thought since this isnt an very intresting plot that i wouldnt get many reviews or viewers but i guess i was wrong...well go on. Thanks to my pre-reader Allstoriesrock so do authors for checking this on last minute! :)**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_Chapter 9_  
_Alice's POV_  
_~-The Next Night-~_  
_I let my mind wander as I sat in my room doing calculus (homework on the second day… come on!). When I looked up, I freaked out, jumping down from the bed in the air and running over to all my things before I stopped thinking about moving things across the room. I had just put all this stuff in here, I was not going to change it yet. It's not time yet. Give it a few months and then I'll change it if needed. _  
_"Alice!" Bella yelled walking in._  
_"I didn't mean to! I was doing homework and… and…" I said._  
_She sighed, running her hand through her hair before rushing over to the bed and pulling it down from the air. _  
_"Honestly I didn't…" I said._  
_"It doesn't matter. Just get the things on the ground before they get here" she hissed._  
_"Who?" I asked, confused._  
_"Esme invited over the vampire family," she said._  
_"What? Why?" I asked._  
_Why did she do that?_  
_"She wanted to meet them officially, now get the stuff down! They're going to be here any minute!" she exclaimed._  
_I let my mind wander to the Cullen's… the Jasper, god I love that kid, he may be a vampire but he is DAMN HOT! Hmm… I love vampires (not really like love, love). _  
_Jasper's POV *Have I done him yet?*_  
_We were walking down the pathway at the Swan-Hales (thanks to Carlisle) when I wasn't walking anymore and standing on air. _  
_"Carlisle! Edward! Emmett!" I yelled as they walked._  
_Emmett spun around looked around and then up before bursting into laughter._  
_"Emmett what…? Oh," Edward said coughing to hide his chuckle._  
_"Do not laugh at me!" I growled._  
_"Jasper get down from there!" Carlisle said._  
_I tried to get down but after I did I fell face plant of the ground and it did kind of hurt. _  
_"Ugh," I grumbled, standing up_  
_The two annoying bastards -Emmett and Edward - chuckled before Carlisle rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. _  
_"Coming!" a girl chimed._  
_I could hear someone skipping to the door and it swung open. My breath hitched as I saw Alice Swan… she was so beautiful. Oh come on Jasper! She's…human._  
_"Hello Mr. Cullen!" she trilled._  
_Her voice sounded like bells… like a vampire female's voice sounds… It's pretty… hot._  
_"Hello, Ms. Swan, is your mother in?" Carlisle asked._  
_"Of course! Come on in" she smiled._  
_Carlisle led us inside and she motioned us to sit on the couches._  
_"I'll go get the girls," she said._  
_She left and Carlisle sat us on the couch and stood in front of us._  
_"Be good!" he hissed._  
_'Edward! I don't like this…' I thought._  
_"Like it matters, just shut up and wait!" he hissed._  
_I sighed and pulled my hair. The girls walked in a few minutes later, and the pixie/Alice smiled. _  
_"Don't you dare!" the brunette hissed at Alice_  
_"But…." Alice pouted adorably._  
_"Alice, don't…." Esme said._  
_I'm utterly confused._  
_"Oh, don't worry about our problems!" Rosalie said glaring at her family._  
_They are strange humans. _  
_"It's a pleasure to be here, Ms. Hale," Carlisle said._  
_"It's Esme," she said._  
_"Okay… Esme," he said, smiling._  
_I mean, I know Carlisle likes this human because she's so… different and I love that in a girl… being different you know? Not all girls can be the same with the long hair, the big blue eyes, the same face after face after face…it gets irritating! I mean Maria - my creator- was like every other girl out there in the 1900's… and a bit of the 1800's… I mean, she was irritating as hell! _  
_"Jasper?" Alice asked timidly._  
_"Yes?" I asked._  
_Did she really just say my name?_  
_"You zoned out, just making sure you were still there…" she said._  
_"Oh… well thanks," I said._  
_If I could have blushed I would have, making me look around to see no one left in here._  
_"What happened to…?" I asked looking around._  
_She shrugged._  
_"They went to give the boys the tour," she said smiling._  
_"And you didn't go?" I asked._  
_Why didn't she…?_  
_"Well of course not! I'm showing you around" she grinned._  
_Oh… I guess that explains it… Oh I don't care! I give up to this lovely human. As she walked -very slowly- she pointed out every single room. _  
_"This is my bedroom… and this! Is my closet, and this is… laundry… I think. This is the bathroom… This is Esme's room, this is her closet… and the library! And now up the stairs…" she said._  
_I zoned her out, just looking at the doors which each had a label on them with boxes around some of them…_  
_"Come on…let's go in here, Bella won't mind," she said._  
_"If she doesn't…" I said._  
_She rolled her eyes._  
_"Bella won't mind if we go in here, trust me… Where we lived before she let me go in here all the time," she said._  
_Her feelings…were fear, happiness ? But also…love(?!)_

* * *

_**So tell me! How's the WHOLE story so far? I NEED to know! If you think its boring, tell me, if you think its great, tell me...i want you to tell me what YOU think! **_

_**P.S. Won't be updating this weeked...to mcuh homework :(**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_


	10. The Room and Possibly Knowing Pt 1

**_You're probably wondering why i'm updating on a TUESDAY...and i will give you why. The rest of the week i will NOT to be able to update anything so i'm getting these up now. Next chapter will be up next week or if i have time...this weekend. I really hope you enjoy the chapter...and review please!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Jasper's POV_

"_Fine, just don't…don't get me in trouble with my family" I said_

_She rolled her eyes, _

"_Like I would do that" she said_

"_Never know…" I said_

_She opened the door and stepped inside dragging me inside with her, for a human she was pretty strong and could actually drag a….vampire….i mean a vampire shouldn't be able to be dragged!_

_When I finally looked around the room I gasped, the room…it looked old as hell….maybe from the 1900's._

"_This is Bella's special room….its memories of old family we have…." She said_

_She was kind of lying…._

"_I'm confused…." I said_

"_Well did you notice how none of us really look alike? Like Bella Esme Rose and I?" she asked_

_I nodded, _

"_Well Bella and I were adopted when we were really little, our parents died when I was about 6 months old…I never remembered them….but bella does which explains the room" she said_

_I scanned the room before at the end of the room my eyes landed on a picture making me walk over and pick it up to look at it, the frame looked very old…like in the 1900's again, _

"_How old were your parents?" I asked_

"_33" she said_

_She was lying I knew that for sure…I don't have to use my power to know, _

"_What's this then?" I asked_

"_Oh…grandparents you know? They died a few years before Bella was born" she said_

"_How?" I asked_

"_I don't know, I didn't know, anything about my family….only bella knows" she said_

"_Oh…sorry" I said_

_I scanned the rest of the pictures but none of them were like the first one I looked at, which two people stood admiring each other with his arm wrapped around her…he looked so familiar to…._

_~-Later That Night-~_

_Walking around our home I was trying to know every room which I did until one room. _

'_What's this?' I thought to myself_

_When I tired the door it was locked, but no one would know…everyone was out but me…I had hunted yesterday and after the encounter with the girls those 3 needed to hunt fast. After looking around and out the windows and smelling the air I predicted the guys were somewhere in alaska or canda hunting bears and mountain lions which we didn't usually find here. _

_After running around the house and checking every room for a key similar to the key shape, I stopped in front of Edward's door. His room was a mystery to everyone, since he never let anyone in here, when I opened the door (which was actually unlocked) I gasped at the sight. I looked around the room not leaving my scent anywhere when I found a key, and picked it up analyzing it. After putting it in my pocket I searched the room again, and found a picture. _

_I gasped….those humans….aren't humans…_

_Bella's POV_

_Having the cullen's in our home was kind of weird and now im pissed at alice…she took a vampire into my room, MY ROOM! _

"_Alice what if he kinds something?" I asked her_

"_He won't Bella….nothings on the internet" she said_

"_History books! He's a vampire alice….he knows things…." I said_

"_He may be a vampire Bella…i promise he won't find out" she said_

"_You don't know that Alice!" I said_

_She sighed, _

"_Why don't we go for a run in the woods?" she asked_

_I nodded, that could always clear my head when I didn't think of anything. We told esme and rose where we were going and ran out the back door and into the woods. After finding a tall enough tree I jumped up to a branch where no one could see me and sighed running my hand through my hair. _

"_Edward really? There just a family" someone said_

_I froze with my hand in my hair and I felt Alice silently jump next to me, _

'_Bella! What's wrong?' she thought_

'_Cullen's….' I thought back_

_Her eyes widened, _

'_There not…' she thought_

'_I don't know, they're talking' I thought_

"_I smell humans Eddie! I'm really thirsty to…" he groaned_

"_Emmett….you—oh now I smell them" Edward said_

'_We're screwed!' she thought_

'_Move the tree!' I thought silently screaming_

'_I can't! it's to heavy!' she thought_

'_Alice….you've moved the house' I thought_

'_But….fine!' she thought_

_She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to move the tree but after a few minutes nothing happened, _

'_It's the roots…it wont move it' she thought_

'_damn it' I thought_

"_It smells like….those girls, those Swan's…right?" Emmett said_

_Shit…we are not having a good day…_

* * *

_***gasps* Jasper might know the truth! Why do they both have the picture? Hmm? What do YOU want next? Hope you liked it and please review!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

_**P**__**.s. dont forget i wont be updating the rest of this week!**_


	11. The Secret Comes Out

**_Hey...when was the last time i updated this? has it been 2 months yet? I'm so so sorry for not updating but for this story and Bullied to Loved i've had really really really bad writers block! I was looking at the documents on my computer when i thought i should finish the chapter and get it up...finally right? I'm hoping you review for me at the end of the chapter it'll sure cheer me up and want to write the next chapter. _**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Bella's POV_

_~- Next School Day-~_

_ I have to drive the car to school today, which meant I have to keep the keys… Which isn't as fun as I thought. I mean yeah, it makes you look good about having a car but, it's just strange. I was stopped in the hallway while checking my phone._

_ "Bella… let's talk" he said._

_ I looked up to see Jasper Cullen. Why did he want to talk to me?_

_ "Why?" I asked._

_ He knew something - I could sense it._

_ "Doesn't matter, we need to talk," he said._

_ "Not gonna happen, Cullen! I protect myself!" I said._

_ He growled, ignoring me and dragged me into a janitor's closet._

_ "Okay, Swan! I know what you and your little friends are planning!" he growled._

_ "What?" I asked confused._

_ I was really confused…_

_ "You…you and those little friends of yours! You **ing lied! You're not even close to **ing human!" he growled._

_ "And you? How close are you to human, Jasper Whitlock?" I sneered._

_ "You didn't just…" he frowned._

_ "You may know what I am, but I also know what you are. You keep your mouth **ing shut!" I hissed._

_ "What exactly are you, Swan? Dead? Vampire? Warlock? Fairy?" he asked_

_ I rolled my eyes._

_ "None of the above, vampire" I smirked._

_ "You… What are you?" he asked._

_ "Angel," I whispered walking out._

_ I walked to my locker and pulled out my books, walking to my next class. When I got to class, Alice looked like we really needed to talk. I suddenly felt the phone thingy vibrate in my pocket, making me grab it and look at it under the desk (AN- impossible at my school!) It read:_

_ Bella! Why were you late for class? Ax_

_ One of the Cullen's stopped me in the hall. B3_

_ Oh no! Tell me everything! Ax_

_ He knows… like everything. B3_

_ Esme's gonna kill us! He'll tell his brothers! Wait… which Cullen? Ax_

_ You'll never guess… B3_

_ Jasper? You have to be kidding me! Ax_

_ No actually, I'm not. He took me to a frigging janitor's closet and told me he knew… I don't know how… B3_

_ We need to talk to Rose, ASAP, after class! Ax_

_ Got it. My locker? B3_

_ Okay! Now pay attention. Ax_

_ You too! B3_

_ Our conversation ended and I looked up to see the teacher still explaining what to do._

_ "Miss Swan?" she asked._

_ "Yes?" _

_"What's the answer to question 8?" she asked._

_ I told her the answer. She nodded and went back to teaching. Chemistry was too easy. _

_~-After Class-~_

_ Alice rushed me out of the classroom and hurried me to my locker where Rosalie stood tapping her foot. Once she saw us she rushed over to us. _

_"Bella! Alice messaged me you said, something was wrong! What is it?" she asked shaking my shoulders._

_ "We need to go home and speak with Esme. Immediately." Alice exclaimed_

_ "She's at work…" Rose said._

_ "Then we need somewhere where… those people won't hear us," I whispered._

_ "Those… people?" she asked._

_ "Yeah…where they can't hear us," I said._

_ "Oh… oh!" she said, getting it._

_ Sometimes I wonder about her._

_ "Yes, oh… Now let's go," I hissed._

_ Alice rushed us - dragged us - to a room across the school and pushed us in before locking the door and turning on the light. The room was weird, it didn't have much stuff in it and… it just was a lot different from the other rooms in the school. _

_"This used to be the biology room, but they changed the room because this one didn't have enough protection from chemicals." Alice said._

_ "How do you know that?" I asked._

_ She shrugged._

_ "Before we let and came down here, I did some research on the school… so what?" she said ._

_ "Okay. Tell me why I was sitting in class when I heard you calling me?" Rosalie asked Alice._

_ "One of the boys know," Alice said taking a deep breath in._

_ "What!" Rosalie yelled._

_ "Shh!" I hissed._

_ "How the ** did they find out?" she hissed._

_ "Jasper stopped me when I walked in this morning. He knew everything but I shut him up when I told him we knew what they were too," I said._

_ "Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you!" Rosalie hissed._

_ "What was she supposed to do Rose? Just let it go and forget all about it and why do we have to leave? I'm very fond of Earth!" Alice growled._

_ "Yes, but that's because you had a life on Earth!" Rosalie said._

_ "Just because you died a tragic way doesn't mean anything Rose…" I said._

_ "Yeah. What did you lose when you died Bella?" she hissed._

_ "I lost my daughter and my husband!" I snapped_

_ "What…?" She gasped, the shock on her face evident._

* * *

_**Uh oh! Bella's let out the big secret she's been holding in! I'll probably me putting in a flashback scene for next chapter including her daughter and husband, BUT first i need to get some reviews on the story again...please oh please review. **_

_**Who's seen Breaking Dawn Part 2? I've seen it twice with also is why i havent been writing! Tell me what you think of the movie! **_


	12. Spying

**_Hey guys! I'm giving you another chapter tonight since i hadnt updated in FOREVER! I had someone ask me to bring in more Carlisle so i did his point of view for this whole chapter! I know some of you might be confused by the guys feelings towards the girls, and why i left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, i just didnt want to go to far so i can continue it how i want. This story will NOT be deleted after lots of thinking, but the updates arent going to come so fast. Enjoy!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Carlisle's POV_

_Esme was delightful, and I loved watching her work for me. Giving her the job as my nurse was so I could get to know her and her daughters. Her daughters amazed my sons but Edward thought he knew her daughter Isabella from somewhere in his past but he let it go and they're easily falling in love. Although they are terrified to get close to them because they know since they have blood flowing through their veins they could easily attack and we would be so screwed that we may be killed or have to go in hiding until the human race was completely wiped out. _

_I know my sons hide these feelings from the girls and everyone around them so it doesn't make them look like they only are interested in the humans like them and I don't blame them. These things….i feel for Esme are so god damn weird. Seeing her all day my feelings for her just grew and grew….but I liked how they grew. She was my mate, I knew that but she was human and I don't think humans are right for vampires to fall in love with. Walking in the room I didn't look up from the file I was reading and when I did I saw Esme but she was looking in a book. She didn't know I was in the room so I silently stood there,_

"_Pen" she said_

_Suddenly a pen appeared in her hand….what was that? Whatever it was, it made my esme giggle….woah! My Esme….i like the sound of that. Esme Cullen….it sounds even better. I'm kind of hoping she does something else like she did with the pen_

"_Ok! Chair" she said pointing to a spot on the floor_

_The chair appeared and she sat down crossing her legs and looking at her book, I wonder what she would do if she knew I was in here? She would probably freak out, _

"_Phone!" she said_

_It appeared once again in her hand and she set down the book on the floor….well she dropped it. If your wondering why Im not working, im supposed to be going home because my shift and hers are done for the day. I watched dial the number and put it to her ear. _

"_Bella? I could hear Alice and she sounded worried, what's going on?" she asked her daughter_

_I could hear exactly what she said_

"_Esme…..Jasper Cullen knows" Bella Swan said_

_I loved learning about the Hale/Swan's….they really amazed me. _

"_What do you mean he knows?" My Esme asked_

"_He stopped me in the hall on the way to first hour this morning, he knew and I told him I knew what his family was" Bella Swan said_

_Why was she talking about my son? Our secret? Jasper Cullen!_

"_Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you!" my esme hissed_

_Oh my…._

"_I'm sorry Esme! I….I panicked" Bella Swan said_

"_That doesn't matter, you exposed us! He will tell his family!" my Esme hissed_

"_Not if we can stop him Esme, we have powers. Vampire's don't get close to us" Bella Swan said_

_Shit. Jasper is going to be in so much trouble when I get home. That boy doesn't know how to keep one secret! I should have never trusted him when he came to Edward Emmett and I! _

"_Isabella we can't always rely on our powers, what we do if they disappeared?" my Esme asked_

_Bella Swan giggled, _

"_You'd be the one freaking Esme; you wouldn't like how things you want just appear" Bella Swan said _

_So that's what she does for those things to appear? She has a power that does that for her. That would be cool!_

"_I know Bella….but I need to know something" my Esme asked_

"_What?" Bella Swan asked_

"_When are you going to tell Edward?" my Esme asked_

_What? _

* * *

**_Carlisle's Esme? Ha Ha! I again leave you with a nasty cliffhanger and i know you'll hate me for it, but i need to continue it somehow! I hope you liked Carlisle's point of view for the whole chapter for the first time EVER! Please oh please review for me!_**


	13. The Truth About Her Secrets

**_Hey there im updating once again! This chapter we finally get the reaction to what bella said in chapter 11! Though someone really wants to know about the little girl bella lost when human! Most of there pasts will be in the next few chapters, the next chapter is done so when i get some reviews maybe i'll post it :)_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS_**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Bella's POV_

_I already regret saying it, _

"_What…?" Rosalie asked_

"_You heard me, you didn't lose anything like I did" I said_

"_Bella I didn't….." she said_

"_I don't care, I know you didn't know. I had no reason to snap at you guys" I said_

_Rosalie didn't look mad at me anymore,_

"_Can you tell me about her?" Rosalie asked_

"_My daughter?" I asked confused_

_She nodded, _

"_Why?" I asked_

"_Bella your our family! We need to know who our family really is" Alice said_

"_Who I really am? I'm the same old me Alice! I just didn't tell you some of my story" I hissed_

"_Can you tell us? At home at least?" Rosalie said_

"_Why should I?" I hissed_

"_Because we want to know what made you not say anything about her until now!" Rosalie said _

"_I didn't say anything about her because I knew you would want to know about everything!" I said _

"_We love you like a sister Bella! We do want to know about her, who's her father? How old was she when you died?" Alice asked_

_I shook my head going to the door and slamming the door open storming out of the room. I went to the office and smiled at Mrs. Cope_

"_Hi Mrs. Cope, I need a late pass" I said_

"_Of course dear, what would your class be?" she asked_

"_AP English" I said_

_She nodded and filled out one for me,_

"_Have a nice day" she said_

"_Thank You" I said_

_I returned to class, and listened to the teachers go on and on, I would have history soon…right? I really like History, because I get to learn about some of things I already know about and some of the things that I had no clue about. The class went by fast and so did my other class before it was Lunch and I finally actually looked at my sisters again, _

"_I'm sorry Bella" Alice said_

"_What did you just say?" I asked pretending not to hear her_

"_I'm sorry that I assumed you would go out and tell us" she said _

_I looked to my other sister and she shrugged, _

"_I'm not so sorry, I really do want to know" she said_

_I sighed, I knew they both wanted to know_

"_How about I tell you at home? So nobody suspects that's why we moved here" I said _

"_They would think that wouldn't they?" Rosalie asked_

"_Ya, I mean if they knew she was long dead…." I said_

"_Ya I know, we would be exposed and our leader would kill us….again!" she said_

"_You again" Alice corrected_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes, _

"_Can't we just….skip the rest of the day?" Rosalie asked_

_Alice looked at us and sighed using her other power, visions of the future_

"_we have a surprise quiz in Calculus and History" Alice said_

"_Let's go home! You don't have to make up those!" I said_

_Rosalie smiled and stood up grabbing her bag, _

"_We going or not? I really want to get home" she said _

_I rolled my eyes, she always wanted to be home now days. _

"_Once alice stops looking at Cullen!" I said snapping my fingers in her face_

_Her gaze didn't move from the Cullen's table, and I looked at her eyes….glazed over, oh come on Alice! Really searching his future?_

"_Alice!" I screamed in her ear_

_She dropped out of her trance, _

"_That cant happen" she gasped_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_The Cullen's are in trouble….call esme NOW!" she said_

_Quickly pulling out my phone I dialed my mothers number and she picked up on the 2__nd__ ring, _

"_Bella?" she asked_

"_Esme were in trouble," I said_

"_Tell her to get to the house and look EVERYTHING!" Alice said_

"_Alice says to get to the house and look EVERYTHING!" I repeated what alice said_

"_But why?" she asked_

"_I don't know Esme…..can you please just do as we say?" I asked_

"_Of course," she said _

"_Thank You" I said breathing heavily_

_I would never be able to tell them about her. I hung up the phone and took my hand banging it on the table_

"_Alice what's going on?" Rosalie said_

"_It's happening…." Alice said_

"_What is?" I asked_

"_The prophecy…." She said_

* * *

**_Something has been broken regarding the Cullen's and the Swan/Hales! If you have ANY ideas please PM and tell me them and i will try to get them into the story, please review!_**


	14. Edward's POV

**_Hello there readers! How's your week been? I have now got that i will be updating on sundays and only sundays. but i have something to say! When you would like to leave me a nasty review please do not do it and PM me instead and i will get back to you. Reviews that are not right will be declined or marked as spam. My penname has changed so do not fret. Thanks to all the new reviewers and old ones who reviewed on the last 2-3 chapters :). _**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS_**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Edward's POV_

_I hated school lunch but I liked listening to all the thoughts of the girls who have been here for a little while. Isabella's mind is still blank but I can get a glimpse of Rosalie's and Alice's….but it's small. They were weirdish people, Alice Swan had visions and she is having one now, which I can see part of._

_It started out in a room where many people with wings stood,_

"_What can we do for you Lord?" Esme Hale asked_

"_The prophecy has been broken Miss Platt" The "Lord" said_

"_Who has broken it?" she asked_

"_Your daughters" he said_

"_What is punishment?" she asked_

"_Death" he said_

"_Death? Wouldn't we just go back…?" Alice Swan asked_

_He shook his head,_

"_No! You would DIE! You would not go back to me, you would leave earth and life eternally" he said_

"_But how is that possible?" Bella Swan asked squeezing the girl's hand_

"_If you are killed when already dead, you are dead for good. You will not come back, you will not be in people's memories NOTHING!" he said_

"_What about my dad?" the girl said_

"_The vampires will also be sentenced to death, the Volturi will take care of them" he said_

_The end of the vision came quickly and her eyes snapped toward us, she knew we were in trouble_

"_That can't happen" she gasped_

"_What is it?" Bella Swan asked_

"_The Cullen's are in trouble….call Esme NOW!" she said_

_She pulled out her phone and called there mother and looked over to us, _

"_Dude….do you even know what they are?" Jasper hissed_

"_Does it matter?" I asked_

"_Yes! They're putting us in danger" he hissed_

"_They are not Jasper Cullen!" Emmett scolded_

"_But they are! Risk our lives!" he said_

"_Then tell us! What don't we know?" I hissed_

"_They aren't human, not a single one of them" Jasper hissed _

"_Oh? What are they then?" Emmett hissed_

"_They're dead! That's what they are!" he said_

"_We're all dead!" I hissed_

_When will he get that they are just normal people? Ignoring Jasper, Emmett stood up and walked over to the Swans/Hales with me following him. Alice Swan immediately looked up to us when Emmett got there, _

"_You heard," she said_

_Emmett nodded, _

"_How are we in trouble?" he asked_

_She shook her head, _

"_We need to go to our house, then we can tell you" she said_

_After she said the bell rang for 5__th__ hour, and she rolled her eyes pulling up her sister from her seat. Bella Swan looked more familiar as I saw her up close. Emmett nodded looking at Rosalie Hale smiling and she blushed but I saw her slightly smiling. _

'_Only if he really knew us….he wouldn't like me then' Rosalie thought_

_I rolled my eyes; I really am confused on this family, _

"_Well…are you just going to stand there?" Alice Swan asked standing at the side of the lunchroom door_

_Emmett rushed over and I followed him rolling my eyes, this is so Emmett and I am really really irritated with him right now, because his thoughts really bother me. _

'_Dude! Where the fuck are you? I really really want to get to know sweet cheeks' he thought_

_I growled at him when I got up to them in the school parking lot, _

"_Will you stop thinking those thoughts?" I hissed so only he would hear_

"_What? How was I supposed to get you here?" he asked_

_I hissed at him and Alice rolled her eyes, _

"_Just get in whoevers car you're using, and follow Bella," she said _

_I nodded and Emmett dragged me over to MY Aston martin getting in the driver's seat, _

"_Oh hell no!" I said_

"_Come on brother, you'll do all the driving after we leave the Swan/Hales house" he said_

_I sighed getting in the passenger seat, _

"_Your dare scratch the car at all so small, I will personally feed you to the bears" I said_

"_Got it, okay I won't even try to scratch your car," he said_

"_You better not" I said_

_He drove behind the girls (I knew it was the girls because of their scent), and when they drove into the driveway he carefully parallel parked the car and shut it off, looking at me_

"_Are you ready to meet the girl's mom?" he asked_

_I rolled my eyes; I hate him so much…_

* * *

**_Oh yay we finally got into Edward's head! The next few chapters wont be so centered on Carlisle and Esme but i will get back to them eventually after all this with Edward and...someone passes over. I've said to much, please review!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**


	15. The Cullen's Come Over Pt 1

**_Hey guys new chapter! It's been 2 weeks since i updated and i thought like it today, but i would like to say about what happened friday. The shooting was very stupid and i feel bad for all those families, but i am pretty lucky and dont live anywhere near that state. Updates havent come because no reviews came, and i have a bunch of family drama going on right now and it's taking a toll on my whole family, it's just been hard. _**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_Bella's POV_

_When we got home, I noticed every window was shut and there was a new car in the driveway. It made me confused and when I pulled into the driveway Rosalie looked at me really confused, _

"_Whose car is that?" she asked_

"_I don't know…." I said_

_Alice's face was blank, _

"_Esme…..it's Carlisle Cullen's car, he gave her a ride home" she said_

_I rolled my eyes, of course it was. I bet Esme liked that; she really did like Carlisle even though he was a vampire. When we got out of the car, I did not care for my speed and was to the door in a few seconds. Once the Cullen's were out of the car they looked at me wide eyed, and I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't they know by now we aren't human? _

_My sisters got out the car slamming the doors shut and did the same thing I did getting to the front door in seconds,_

"_How did you do that?" Emmett Cullen asked_

"_You're seriously asking that? Didn't your brother tell you anything?" I asked_

_They shook their heads, and Rosalie smirked_

"_I knew he wouldn't, you both owe me $10," she said_

_I rolled my eyes; she wouldn't really make us give her the money. When the Cullen's made it up to the steps I opened the door and walked in_

"_Esme?" I called out_

"_Living room!" she said_

_The Cullen's, didn't get how I opened the door since it was locked but shook it off, don't they know anything? When I reached the living room, I sat on the loveseat only for Alice to sit next to me. The Cullen's looked uncomfortable and Carlisle Cullen rolled his eyes, pointing to the couch by the window, _

"_Sit" he said_

_Immediately they sat down on the couch, looking feared of Carlisle_

"_Why are we here?" Emmett asked _

"_Bella was going to tell us about her daughter," Rosalie said_

"_Daughter?" Emmett asked_

"_Back when I was alive," I said _

"_Alive?" Edward asked_

"_We're dead….technically…we came back here because our leader demanded us to" Esme said_

"_That's what I couldn't know?" Carlisle asked_

"_It is, we're angels of sort," Esme said_

_Edward looked to his brother, _

"_Is that what Jasper was talking about?" Emmett asked_

"_I think so….." Edward said_

"_Your daughter?" Rosalie asked_

"_Wait! I need to know how I'm dealing with before I hear any stories!" Alice said_

"_Alice you know me," I said_

"_Ya but we don't know them" she said_

"_Alice…." Rosalie and I groaned_

_I really just want to get this over with_

"_Do tell, and when you were changed into these….creatures" Alice said grinning_

_Carlisle spoke up_

"_I'm Carlisle Mark Cullen, and I was changed at 23 in 1664," he said_

_Alice smiled, _

"_I'll go! I'm Emmett Dale McCarty I was changed in 1935 at 20" he said grinning ear to ear_

"_Edward Anthony Masen, 1919 and 18" he said_

_All the girls' eyes looked towards me in shock, _

"_Bella…..it's not…?" Alice asked_

"_What is it girls?" Carlisle asked_

"_Bella was married to a Masen, when human," Esme said_

"_Married?" Emmett asked_

"_Yes, our parents were the greatest of friends" I said_

"_Can you tell us your names? And stuff like we did?" Emmett asked_

"_Of course! Esme Anne Platt I died in 1921 when my son died, at age 23" she said_

_Carlisle blinked now, _

"_Treated for a broken leg at 16?" he asked_

"_Yes….how did you know that?" Esme asked confused_

"_I think, we might have some people knowing's Alice" Rosalie said_

"_Can I show them my power please?" Alice begged Esme_

_Esme smiled and slightly nodded and Alice closed her eyes, facing the couch. As it flew up in the air Emmett shrieked like a little girl, and when it was down immediately sat on the floor_

"_Emmett I can lift anything" Alice said rolling her eyes, _

"_With your mind?" Carlisle asked_

_She nodded and he grinned, _

"_Amazing" he said_

"_I'm Isabella I prefer Bella Marie Swan, changed at 19 in 1920," I said_

"_Do you have a power?" Emmett asked_

"_It's not too special," I said_

"_What is it?" he asked_

"_I can speak in mind with anyone I choose, we used to us it a lot," I said_

"_Anyone?" he asked grinning_

_I closed my eyes and threw a thought at him, _

'_What is your power?' I sent him in thought_

_I opened my eyes and looked at him, _

"_I don't have a power, but I like to call strength my power," he said grinning_

"_She asked you if you had a power." Carlisle asked_

"_Yes….yes I did," I said_

"_It's getting late, I think we should get going" Carlisle said_

"_We don't need to sleep" Rosalie said_

"_Oh I figured that out, but I bet you want some time on your own to hear your sister's story," Carlisle said_

"_I don't mind, but it's a very long story," I said_

"_Bella? Can we talk?" Edward asked_

"_Sure," I said standing up _

_Alice nudged my side grinning, _

'_Tell him sis, I know you want to' she thought_

'_You know me' I thought_

'_But be careful please' she thought_

'_If he's anything like he was before, he won't hurt me' I thought_

_She smiled and Edward and I walked off, what would become of this conversation?_

* * *

**_Next chapter will be there little "conversation". Lol, also in the next few chapters there might be a "little" new character, actually they have a big part in the story but i cant say anymore. Please review for me? _**


	16. Secrets Revealed

**_Hello there! Im updating now since i wont be able to do it anytime soon, my winter break officially started this afternoon but i didnt feel good so i stayed home (missing 3 tests!), and felt like posting this so here's the chapter! Thanks for whoever reviewed on the story, in this chapter we get a good look at Edward and Bella! Also we get a taste of Emmett's human life in this chapter, hope you like it :) _**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Edward's POV_

_I knew the minute she said her name, she was my Bella….and I was not leaving without hearing the story of our daughter. _

"_So what'd you want to talk about?" she asked_

_I know, she knows. _

"_Bella…I've missed you so much," I said_

_She smiled and flung her arms around me, _

"_You died on me Edward, I didn't know what to do," she said_

"_I'm sorry Bella, so so sorry" I said_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just wanted to know for sure," she said_

_I knew that I would no longer be alone; I would have my wife, my soul mate._

"_Technically you're still my wife, no papers were drawn," I said_

"_I never got rid of the ring," she said_

"_Good," I said_

"_I love you Edward, I've loved you for a century," she said_

"_I love you too, so so much," I said_

_Our kiss was magical, and it felt great, it had been a century since I have felt her lips on mine. When she broke away gasping for breath she smiled, _

"_It's been so long," she whispered_

"_Bella Edward?" Alice yelled_

_She sighed, _

"_We'll be out in a minute!" she said_

_She looked to me and I took her hand, _

"_We can't tell them now," she said_

"_We have to tell them about our daughter," I said_

_She again sighed, _

"_I just blurt it out, I haven't thought of her in years," she said_

_I sighed; I have not thought of her since….her death…._

"_Let's just go out there so I can get this done and over with" she said_

_Releasing her hand, we walked out of the room to see the families staring at us, and Alice sitting next to Emmett_

"_We heard you," Emmett said_

"_Heard what exactly?" Bella asked_

"_You were talking and then we heard nothing and Alice knocked on the door…nothing happened" Rosalie said_

_Bella sighed, _

"_How about you tell us the truth Bella? You never fully told us what your life was like a human," Esme said_

_Ignoring her sisters and mother, she pulled me over to the loveseat. _

"_Come on Bella, I could hear you two talking" Alice said winking_

_Bella was giving in; I could easily tell….she was my mate after all, _

"_What do you want to know?" she sighed_

"_What's your daughter's name?" Rosalie blurted out_

"_Grace Hope Masen" Bella said_

"_Grace…..that's so cute…." Rosalie said_

"_Yes, it is." I said_

"_Who picked the name? I mean between the two of you?" Alice asked_

"_My mom picked her name," I said_

"_What why?" she asked_

"_Back in 1916, when you were 16 or younger the parents of the children having the baby pick the name," Bella said_

"_Did you like the name? Change it anyway?" Esme asked_

"_Yes, it was Grace Ann but it didn't sound right so we brought up Hope and she liked it, so changed it" I said_

"_Ann….I like Hope better" Rosalie said smiling_

_I smiled, doesn't everyone? _

"_15 I suppose?" Carlisle asked_

"_Yes," I said_

"_How did each of you react to the pregnancy?" Rosalie asked_

"_Both reactions were different," Bella said_

_Pulling her close to me, I smiled, _

"_Tell me about it," I said_

"_Who fainted?" Esme asked_

"_My mother" Bella said_

"_She was there?" Emmett said_

"_Well of course! My dad was a doctor," Bella said_

"_A doctor? That's….strange," Emmett said_

_Carlisle flicked his eyes to the clock; it was 6:30 am on a Tuesday morning_

"_We should go get ready," he said_

"_Yes I think we should" Emmett said getting up and stretching_

_Pulling my girls up with me, I knew I would easily see her in school. _

"_I'll see you at school," she said _

_Capturing my lips with hers her arms went around my neck, but soon enough she let go for air_

"_I love you," she said_

"_I love you too," I said kissing her hair_

_Even though I would see her in school, I would really miss her during the time we would be at home. _

"_Come on dude! We need to go change, you'll see Bella in an hour" Emmett whined_

_Rolling my eyes, I walked over to him,_

"_You're just jealous," I said_

"_Am not….." he said_

_Once we made it back into my car (which I am driving), I drove home with Carlisle way ahead of me_

"_Okay fine, I'm jealous so what? Your mate loves you," he said _

"_That's because I've known my mate for over a century," I said_

"_I really hate how you've become all….lovey dovey" he said_

"_Why's that?" I hissed_

"_Oh? You don't get it do you? You left a family who loved you when you were changed" he said_

"_Emmett you had a family" I said_

"_A family? You're joking right. You know how im so protective right? You want to know why?" he hissed_

"_Why Emmett?" I said_

"_My little sister was raped when she was 13 and I couldn't do anything about it, she was disowned and when I didn't find love by the time I was 18 I was disowned too, I wanted to die in that bear attack" he hissed_

"_Emmett you never said anything—"I said_

"_Ya and you never said anything about your daughter! It's time for fucking secrets to come out eh?" he snarled_

"_Emmett I'm sorry about your sister," I said_

"_You want to know why she was disowned. She got pregnant by her rapist, and my parents didn't give a shit about it. They kicked her out of the house that minute they found out, she had NO HOME!" he said_

_Emmett…_

"_I searched for her, but nothing worked I don't know where she went, if she was alive or even if she could know how to take care of herself!" he said after a long pause_

_When I pulled into our driveway, Jasper immediately came over to us, _

"_So what did you find out?" Jasper asked smirking_

"_Edward has a kid, and a wife," Emmett said slamming the door shut from the outside_

"_What does he mean?" Jasper asked as I stepped out_

_I took a deep breath, _

"_It means what he said, I had a kid when human and my wife is alive from when I was human. He's just…..taking it badly," I said_

"_Badly and Emmett don't get along" he said following me_

_He was going to make me snap, as he continued to talk_

"_Jasper will you just fucking shut up? They may not be human at all, but how fucking close are we to human? Tell me that Jasper!" I hissed_

"_What the hell is wrong with them?" he muttered as I walked away_

_If he weren't my brother….in vampire ways, I would surely go over to him and rip his goddamn head off. _

* * *

**_at first the chapter was so short and then i added in the conversation between Emmett and Edward and it got the chapter words up over a thousand! This is probably the longest chapter ive had so far, please review :) I dont think i'll be updating again before christmas so if you celebrate Merry Early Christmas!_**


	17. Picking up

**Okay this chapter is very very very short which is why im posting chapter 18 right after im done with this one. Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Rosalie's POV

Time went by fast and soon enough, 20 minutes later, Bella was ready to go. I yawned. Maybe I should have slept last night.

"Tired?" Bella asked, grinning.

I nodded, and her smile faded.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kept you up last night," she said sheepishly.

"No it's okay, I'll… I don't know, lunch maybe?" I asked rubbing my eyes,

"Hop in the shower, I think Alice is done," she said.

I nodded immediately and was up by the bathroom in seconds. I love teleport. Seeing Alice enter her room, I opened the door to see the lights off and everything actually put away. It was surprising, after taking a quick but easy shower, I dressed and felt a little bit more awake. When I looked at the clock, I saw it was 7:20 and sighed, Bella has probably already left.

When I walked down the stairs, I saw Cullen's….what were they doing back here?

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked coming down the steps.

Emmett sighed.

"Carlisle's taking Esme to work… and… Edward's taking Bella to school so we just came along," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I really hate them sometimes.

"So why are you out here then? Go in the living room," I said.

"I'd rather not," Emmett said.

"Oh and why not?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are kissing…" he said shuddering.

I rolled my eyes, so what?

"Haven't you ever kissed someone? It's no big deal," I said opening the living room door.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle were in the room with them and I again rolled my eyes and plopped on the couch.

"Is it safe?" Emmett asked.

"Bella and Edward went upstairs," Esme said.

"To her room?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Esme, they'll have sex!" I hissed.

Alice peeped in.

"They won't, we have school in 30 minutes," she said.

"They were married as humans and technically still are, they can do what they want," Esme said.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Emmett's POV

At 7:10, Edward was insisting we go and when Carlisle said he was going to pick up Esme in his car, he was already gone. Carlisle rolled his eyes and Jasper and I got in his car, going to the girls' house. When we arrived, the Aston Martin was parked by the sidewalk turned off completely. I take it he's been here for a little while. I smelt water and lots of it and shampoo… God, don't let it be my brother. When we entered the house Esme smiled and Carlisle did too,

"Let's go to the living room," she suggested.

They went off to the living room while we just stood there… what were we supposed to do? Jasper shook his head and walked towards the door Esme and Carlisle just went in and I soon followed. When he opened the door our eyes widened, there in the middle of the room… Edward and Bella. Immediately without thought the door was slammed shut and Jasper was breathing deeply.

"How can he kiss the dead?" Jasper exclaimed softly.

"Jasper, we're dead too," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But she's an angel, she hasn't been on Earth for a century," he argued.

I sighed.

"Jasper you need to get over it," I said.

"No I don't Emmett!" he hissed.

"Oh? And why not?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Emmett shut the fuck up," he snarled.

"No swearing in my house!" Esme yelled.

How the fuck did she hear that?

* * *

**This story is close to done, which saddens me, i plan on doing around 26 or 27 chapters for this. Details about things wont be skipped and you might be surprised who i bring BACK into the story in a few chapters, you will love me and some will hate me! Lol, i will also be noticing all who reviewed in the last chapter of this story and i really really want to get over 70 reviews before i end this so...please review!**

**From now on every person who reviews will be noticed!**


	18. The New Girl

**Here's the next chapter already, which i said i would post and now i have nothing to say. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Carlisle's POV

It was somewhat funny how my son wanted to see his mate right away, but if they were true mates, I would not know since I do not have my mate. Later that day when I was working, I knew Esme wanted to have lunch and I never went on lunch break so it was somewhat weird to walk into the cafeteria and find Esme. When I eventually found her, I smiled, the burning in my throat was slim but it was very hard to ignore. When I walked over to Esme, she smiled and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Her scent so close to me made it so much worse.

"I know, my scent hurts right?" she asked as I sat down

"No" I lied

She rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry Carlisle, your boys told me about how my blood makes your throat hurt" she said

Stupid boys….

"Yes Esme, sometimes it's very hard to be near you" I said

She ignored that, going on to my son and her daughter

"Edward and Bella….." she said

"Are very happy together" I said

"Yes I know, but I can't risk my daughter being hurt anymore in case we leave" she said

"We could always change her" I said

"Absolutely not!" she said

"Edward won't be able to live without her," I said

"That doesn't matter! I will not have my daughter changed" she said

"Esme we are in a public place!" I said

"I do not care!" she said

"Esme I think we would both like to keep our little secret!" I hissed

She sighed taking her hand and pushing it through her hair,

"I'm sorry, I'm just very protective of my girls" she said

"I get it, I'm very protective of the boys" I said

"My girls….I think it's a bit different, we've been through everything together," she said

"I see…." I said

Bella's POV

We were the school talk and no one knew about the ring around my necklace but Edward, my Edward. They are also very jealous of me wondering how the hell and why he would want to date plain old me. I had asked him that same question when both of us were human but he loved me.

"I still don't get it" I said as we walked the halls

"What?" he asked smiling

"Why plain old me?" I asked

He ran his thumb over my knuckles,

"I love you Bella" he said

I smiled as he leaned down to my level

"I love you too" I said

He kissed me lightly and I tangled my hands in his hair making him moan,

"Baby we have to stop" he said

I sighed leaning my forehead on his,

"I really want you" I said

He smiled,

"We can't, Alice says there's something we need to be here for" he said

I rolled my eyes,

"I don't care, I NEED you" I said

"Baby I hate saying no to you, but we really can't," he said

I sighed,

"Okay, okay let's go" I said

Lunch came quick enough and Alice dragged me to lunch. When we sat at the table with the Cullen's, the doors opened and all eyes snapped to them. Only new kids used that door (we were new a little while ago)

"Oh my god….it's….." a human said

"Alice? You're blocking me," Edward said

"Just wait," Alice said

"She's so hot" a boy said

"Who even is she?" another said

"I don't know, but she looks a lot like the Cullen's" another said

"Not really, I mean she has GREEN eyes" a boy said

I could say these were the "popular" group,

"She seems nice," Angela Webber said

She was my favorite of all her friends, when I finally looked to the girl, I could not believe my eyes.

"Alice tell me her fucking name!" I hissed

The popular's beat her to it,

"That's Grace….Grace Masen" she said

I looked over to Edward as he looked at me,

"She's dead, she's….she's dead. I saw her die" I mumbled pulling my hair and closing my eyes

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked

The girl's eyes snapped towards us immediately recognizing the vampire's….she walked over.

* * *

**Never sent to my BETA so please excuse all errors i made, and who gets it?! I know most of you have too get what i mean when they said "That's Grace...Grace Masen", but you had to read a few chapters back to understand if you just skipped to the end which some might do. My new goal for this story is 70 reviews before the end so please review for me! Oh and Happy new Year everyone, hope you enjoy 2013 :)**


	19. Powers&Meeting Grace

**I know, i know, this isnt much about Carlisle and Esme much anymore and im sorry to anyone just looking for that actin, but its not happening, the rest of the story is on Grace, Edward, and Bella mostly but esme and carlisle will be mentioned again in the last chapter, i want to thank whoever reviewed on the last chapter, and im sorry its not mentions but i cant get the reviews straight. Hope you love it!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

She walked over here and I couldn't open my eyes and I only knew she was here from the lack of footsteps

"Vampires" she said

My eyes shot open and I looked at her,

"I'm not a vampire" Rosalie said

She glared,

"Angels" she said

Rosalie gasped, and did Alice. As alice went to slap the girl I grabbed her hand,

"Don't you dare!" I hissed

"I thought you weren't vampires" the girl said

"were not, but we can fucking hiss" alice hissed

"Alice that's enough!" Edward said

"I'm older! You changed at 18 I died at 19 so ha!" Alice said

He growled at her and the girl burst into laughter,

"I love angel vampire fights!" she laughed

She is annoying me,

"What are you?" Jasper hissed

"I'm what you are, just in disguise Mr. Whitlock" she said

He snarled at her and went for her neck but Emmett stopped him,

"Don't you dare call me that" he snarled

"Who are you?" I asked

"Why don't we go to one our your homes for this?" she said

As we were about to stand to go we were snapped into the cullen's living room,

"what the….?" I asked

She changed her appearance then, and soon enough I knew…..

"I'm, Grace Hope Masen" she said

She didn't know who I was, but I knew who she was but what would it hurt? It wouldn't hurt her forever if she didn't know who we were and I didn't have to worry about telling her all about what happened in 100 years. Would it hurt her to know the truth?

"You have powers" Edward said

She nodded,

"I do, 3 powers actually" she said

3 powers, she was powerful she had 3 powers.

"Wait wait wait, Bella Edward….she's not?" Alice asked catching up

"Don't say a word" Edward hissed

Her eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut, and the rest of the Cullen's and Rosalie looked to Grace,

"What are your powers?" Rosalie asked

"My powers? What about the vampires in this room's powers? And the angels?" she asked

"I'll start, I control everyone's mood" Jasper said

"I don't have a power" Emmett said

She turned to Rosalie,

"I…." she said

"Come on Rose, no one knows" Emmett said

"I...my power is Memory manipulation" she said

"what's that?" Grace asked

"The Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another" she said

"well that's very interesting" she said

Rosalie shrugged,

"it's okay I guess, nit very useful in a fight" she said

"Not useful in a fight? Rosalie you have no idea what would have happened if you wouldn't have had that power in some fights" I said

She blushed scarlet, and I smiled, she didn't know how useful she was in a fight.

"Now Grace….your powers?" she asked

"My powers?" she asked

Rosalie nodded, and Grace sighed, running her hand through her hair and I giggled. How much did she act like her father there?

"My powers consist of appearance change, I can hide my scent, I have disintegration, um….animal control, and um….Dimensional Travel" she said

I was confused on the disintegration and dimensional travel, what were they and what the heck is she got in her?

"I'm kind of confused ont the last three" Alice said

"Um…the first one is the Ability to disintegrate matter through touch or through beams. It also means that I can like make things disappear and leave forever pretty fast" Grace said

My eyes widened, she could kill people and they would be gone….forever.

"The second one, animal control, the ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to perform tasks on command, it works a lot when I hunt" she said

Alice was shocked, but liked it

"The last power of mine, Dimensional Travel, the ability to travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, things like that" she said

"Do you use that one a lot?" alice asked

"I use it when I travel but that's about it" she said

"How much do you travel?" I asked

"I travel about every 3 to 4 years, it's so people don't get suspicious that I don't change much" she said

"But you can make yourself change" Jasper said

"I can, but appearance powers drain you, and I don't need that. When I get drained I change back into my vampire form" she said

"Oh…I guess that wouldn't be good" Emmett said

She rolled her eyes, and I shook my head, how much…how much is like her father?

"No shit it wouldn't be good!" she said

Okay, that time she sounded just like me,

"Whoa girl! How much did you sound like my sister there?" alice said

My eyes widened, she did not just say that

"What?" Grace hissed

"How much did you sound like your mom there? You sounded just like her!" alice said not getting the point

I buried my face in Edward's shoulder,

"My mom? My mom is dead!" she said

"Wait what? Does that mean….?" She asked

She just realized it,

"Oh my god Bella….i thought she knew" Alice said

"well she does now" I hissed

Grace's eyes found Edward and I…

"You're saying….?" She asked

She paused,

"You're saying my parents aren't dead?" she asked

* * *

_**I think i ended this story with 27 chapters plus an epilogue and i go back to school tomorrow so updates wont be coming during the morning/afternoon but more at late afternoon. I hope you like the chapter, can we get 70 reviews before the story ends? Please review!**_


	20. Grace's Change

_**Hello there! How's everyone's week going now? It's friday tomorrow (Yay!) but i have 2 tests tomorrow also, so update might not come because i will be stressed. Well...we're to 60 reviews guys! 10 more to go in the next 7 chapters and epilogue, can we do it? I hope so!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN GRACE HOPE MASEN!**_

* * *

Chapter 20

Grace's POV

What was this angel trying to say? Is she saying….is she saying my parents like my birth parents are still alive? My dad…he died of the Spanish influenza, I saw him die, my mom….she died 2 years later and I was put into every single orphanage there was in Chicago. Nobody wanted me, they didn't want a damaged girl that saw both of her parents die and I was in orphanage after orphanage until it happened.

It was 1935 and the year was only half over when I was walking in the woods. They didn't really care what I did so I could do what I wanted when the attack happened. I climbed a tree and yawned, it was getting late but I didn't really want to go back so I didn't. I rest my head on the side of the tree and pulled my knees close to my body. It hurt me, but I didn't care and went along with it because I was so tired.

I heard a noise and my eyes shot open. I looked around in fear and saw something, anything moving like lightning, I was scared so I climbed higher into the tree and closed my eyes again, it couldn't get me way up here, boy was I wrong. The thing jumped up and found me and I looked into the red eyes, scared as hell. It terrified me and when it went to attack me I screamed and I screamed loud.

The burning began when footsteps came and the things mouth was off my neck. As hard as I could I gripped my necklace on my neck during the whole thing. It was my reminder of my parents, my mother had given it to me before she died and I wasn't going to lose it. I thought it had been years before the burning stopped in my body and I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in the tree anymore but in the orphanage, how did I get here? Sitting up I noticed the girl in the corner, perk up and run out yelling the owner's name saying "she's awake, she's awake!". When the owner came back she instantly came up to me and put her hand on my forehead and looked at something in her hands, I can remember it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I sat on the bed as she looked at the papers,

"You're cold" she said

"M-my…." I crocked up

My hands went to my throat, it hurt

"water" I crocked out

She turned to the girl,

"get her some water, now" she said

The girl ran off and came back minutes later with water and I don't think I drank so much in my life.

"Is that better grace?" she asked

The water was gone soon, but the burning was still there, so I shook my head and her eyes narrowed. She felt my forehead again and frowned,

"I'll go get the doctor, Anna stay here" she said

She left the room and I looked to the girl, I have never seen her before. When I was looking at her my mouth watered and I swallowed the salvia making me want…..want her blood for some reason. I looked away from her but then looked up and couldn't help it. I sprung up and walked over to her and she swallowed,

"G-Grace?" she asked

I licked my lips, before putting my finger on my lips

"shh, don't say a word" I said

I noticed my voice sounded like bells. I looked at Anna licking my lips again before going for her neck. I drank all of her blood out of her body and when I released my hand from her neck she fell to the ground lifeless. I licked the blood off my lips and smiled, it felt good. The doctor and the owner soon walked in, and she beamed at me standing up but then looked to the floor. Her eyes widened, and she looked to me.

"Uh….uh…." she said

"What is it?" I asked

She looked into my eyes and I stared at her. the burning was less now but I want more, I need more of this delicious blood. I smiled with my teeth showing and she gulped, they both did. I lunged for them, and they screamed. I sucked every single drop of the blood in there out of them. Licking my lips I got off the blood and looked around. I heard rushing footsteps and my eyes widened before I jumped out the window of the orphanage.

I ran for the forest and knew I wouldn't be coming back. I knew what i was, i was a monster.

END OF FLASHBACK

I shook my head and looked up at the angels and the vampires,

"what's wrong?" alice asked

"Tell me again….you said something about my parents, tell me again" I said

She smiled,

"Okay, well…" she said

* * *

_**How was the chapter? Please say it was good. I hope you liked Grace's flashback!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	21. It's Out

_**Hey lovelies! Next chapter is here, all reviews get a big THANK YOU! Can we get 9 more before i hit complete next week sometime? I sure hope so! I hope you like the chapter, short or not i know you love them! **_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN GRACE HOPE MASEN!**_

* * *

Chapter 21

Grace's POV

"Okay, well…." She said

The rest of them stared at me, like they knew all about this already

"sit" she said

I frowned but sat in the only open seat. It happened to me next to Bella. next thing I knew alice giggled and snapped a picture and I frowned, why the heck did she do that? I looked at the two, they were all into each other, not really paying attention to anything else.

"well your mother is the best person out there, she's my best friend, I've known her for so long, she's so caring and loves anything and everything possible. I know that she would probably love to have your animal power, because damn she likes animals. Rosalie anything to say?" she asked

Rosalie who I presume in the female blonde nodded,

"Ya I do….your mom is a very lovable person, when she asked about my past I just blew up into her face about it because I don't like talking about it. She calmed me down right away because it's just her. I told her my past even though she said that I didn't need to tell her about it but she calmed me enough that I could tell her. you're mom just knows how to keep everyone straight and that's why I love my sister" she said smiling

I looked to the 2 people next to me ready for her to say something, but she shook her head

"can't say" she said

"Why not B?" Alice asked grinning

"You know why" she said

"Okay, okay enough of her mom! It is our turn! Your dad….well he's a nice guy at times when he doesn't irritate you and make you want the best privacy out there. We always thought of your dad as a prude until we found out about your little butt Grace. Well….i do not know what to say about my bro, unless I want to sound gay and im not! Over the years before we knew about really anything, we thought your dad was going to kill himself and he did try. Well…what im trying to say, your dad is a great person" Emmett (the big scary one) said

The other blonde (male) chuckled,

"well I don't have much to say now do I Emmett? Well….you dad was different when I meant him but I grew on him and we became fast friends, no one knew his past and everyone wanted to know but now I'm glad we waited to know. He's a great person Grace, trust me" Jasper said

He winked at me and I turned to Bella's mate and he shook his head, and I frowned. Why won't they say anything about my parents? Right now those two aren't my absolute favorite,

"what were you thinking about before?" Bella asked

"My change" I said

She frowned,

"why?" she asked

"It's….it's something I can't forget, so I think of it every often" I sad

'oh' she mouthed

She looked back to her mate and laced their fingers together and I sighed, I wish I could find my mate. Alice's eyes went blank and the mind reading vampire looked her way,

"alice?" he asked

"Wolves, they smelt Grace, they think you broke the treaty, they're coming" she said

Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's (I think that's it) eyes widened and edward pulled Bella close to him,

"Yes! I love fights!" I said

I rubbed my hands together, and smiled devilish. I was ready to fight some wolves and beat some butt,

"No" Edward said

"What?" I asked

"You're not fighting!" he said

"Edward!" Bella said

"You don't judge what I do, you're not my father!" I hissed

His temper flared,

"oh no" alice said

I looked at her, and she smiled lightly very very lightly

"you just said the wrong thing Grace" Emmett said

"and I thought his temper was better in 100 years but no, he didn't change now did he?" Bella mumbled

I looked over at those two,

"Edward don't!" Jasper said

He looked at me his eyes were black

"I may not have been around when you were growing up young lady, but you have no respect to treat your father like that!" he hissed

I froze, and Bella took her hand with it to her forehead, while Emmett talked

"and we thought this would work" he said

My parents….im sitting….im sitting next to my parents….oh….my….god….

* * *

_**It's out of the bag! Edwrad has a horrible temper even when it comes to his daughter! Lol! I hope you liked the chapter, i had fun writing it :) Please review for me, it will make my night!**_


	22. The Wolves

_**hello lovelies! Thanks to whoever reviewed, 7 more in 5 more chapters? I will be doing outtakes afterwards so please start requesting! **_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN GRACE HOPE MASEN!**_

* * *

Chapter 22

Grace's POV

My father….my parents, my parents are in this room, that's why they didn't say anything…..thy didn't want to say anything about themselves.

"You had to do it Edward! I thought this would be a good thing, but you had to get mad" Bella said

Wait no….I shouldn't be calling her Bella, she's my mother for Christ's sake,

"I'm sorry, my temper hasn't got any better" he said

My parents,

"The Wolves! Remember?" alice said

My head snapped towards her, my father refused to let his daughter with 5 powers fight.

"I'm powerful, let me fight" I said

"absolutely not" he said

"Edward, she can bring out the wolves in matter of minutes with her powers, let her help" Emmett said

"We can't lose you again Grace" he said

"You won't lose me, I promise, I've fought before….im powerful" I said

My mother, god that's hard to say or even think, shook her head

"I won't let you, I may have known you a little longer, but im not risking your life" she said

"Please! I could take out every single one of the wolves with one power!" I said

"they're close, 20 seconds!" alice said

"Bella, we have to agree" my father said

She huffed and sank down in her seat and I smiled, I won. Being the daughter….well of a vampire and angel is easy to get things wanted,

"10 seconds!" alice said

Some of us rushed outside and I stood next to the only Cullen I trust, my father. The wolves easily came into view and were growling but I tell you there are big,

"It'd be easier if you phased" my father said

They all walked away and when they returned they were all very buff. My father growled

"don't test me Grace" he said

I huffed, and Emmett chuckled. I looked around at the wolves in there human forms until I got to one of them. He was buff like the others and he looked young. When he looked my way I felt something, something that made me want him

"Oh hell no!" my father hissed

"Edward what is it?" Jasper said

After looking at him for a few minutes he was cute, and I smiled making him smile at me.

"one of the god damn mutt's imprinted on Grace!" my father said

Emmett and Jasper got angry,

"are you serious? You just got her back and the mutt already fells like she's his now" Emmett said

"You cant hurt me now" I said

The leader shook his head,

"which mutt is it?" My father said

My eyes locked with his,

"get your butt over here!" dad hissed

Dad was easier than my father to say and think. The boy or man slowly walked over to us, and I don't think my dad was more angry at the time,

"I can't help it" he blurt out

"who are you? How are old are you? Do you have any siblings? Answer me Damnit!" Dad hissed

"Um….um….i'm Seth….Seth Clearwater…I think, I'm…um…16…and um…I have…a…a…sister" he said

I giggled, it was cute that he was nervous but I know my father doesn't approve.

"Hmpf…" Dad said

"Edward be nice to the boy, he just imprinted on Grace, it's no big deal" Emmett said

My dad's head snapped towards Emmett,

"No big deal? Bella and I just got her back Emmett!" he hissed

"What are you talking about Cullen?" one of the wolves growled

"You broke the treaty, you changed her!" another said

"We did not change Grace!" Emmett said

He would become an uncle to me, and he's standing up for me,

"oh? And her scent is new why?" the leader said

"Because I just got here today! I was not changed by the Cullen's, I was changed back in the 1930's" I said

"How the fuck do you know the Cullen's then?" one hissed

I glared, he didn't need to know why im here,

"None of your business mutt" I said

Emmett smirked,

"she's not going to tell you" he said

"we could always force her" the leader growled

"don't you dare lay a hand on her!" jasper said

"They can't hurt her" dad said

"what?" I asked

"Seth imprinted, they can't hurt her, it's their most absolute law" he said (from breaking dawn with Seth put in)

Oh…so im safe? I will not be destroyed….im safe….but…my mate…is a wolf. My mate is my enemy, my mate is a wolf…oh my god.

* * *

**_Uh oh! Poor Grace, please start requesting outtakes from previous chapters if any, please review!_**

**_P.S. I won't be able to update past friday_**


	23. Engaged

_**Hey loevlies! How's it going? From now on, 2 chapters will come a day! Thanks to all the reviewers! Please read on and review at the end for me :)**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Chapter 23

Edward's POV

She pissed me off when she said that I did not control her because I was not her father. Well in her mind, she did not know so I snapped and told her the truth. When the wolves were brought up and she wanted to fight, I did not want to lose her again so I told her no, but she got her way. When the mutt imprinted on my daughter (and Bella's) I was beyond pissed. We just had her back and now he would want her.

I didn't want him to take my little girl away from me, I wanted to know about her and he would want a relationship with my baby girl. She's mine and I don't want her to be with him, I don't even like the stupid wolves. When I walked back into the house bella rushed over.

"what happened? You sounded mad" she said

I sighed.

"a wolf imprinted on our daughter" I said

Her eyes widened and angered showed through,

"he's going to take her from us" she hissed

"We can't be mad," I said

"what? Why not?" she hissed

"Because Grace likes this" I said

"the imprint?" she asked

I nodded and she sighed. She took her hands and stroked my chest,

"I've missed her" she said

"I know, we both missed her," I said

She smiled,

"I love you" she said

I dipped down to her level and smiled,

"I love you too" I said

I kissed her lightly at first, but she depended the kiss.

"Ahem!" someone said

I broke the kiss and leant my forehead against hers, but then looked up only to see Grace.

"I'd rather not see you two make out" she said

Bella giggled,

"we won't" Bella said

"Promise?" Grace asked

"I promise" she said

I loved my Bella and my daughter so much, but she was such…such a blocker **(An-lol)**

"we should get married….again" Bella said when Grace left the room

I smiled,

"don't I have to propose before marriage comes?" I asked

"Yes, but the papers never were tore up, we're still officially married but I want it really official" she said

"How is it really official and not now?" I asked

"Because, I really want to be married to you. Have you propose to me, have Alice plan the wedding, make everyone know you're mine" she said

"How about…over winter break? We can have Alice plan the wedding and go on our honeymoon all over break" I said

"Hmm, I like it, but I haven't heard any one ask me for my hand" she said

I smiled, and kissed her before dropping to the ground

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me..again?" I asked

She smiled,

"Yes of course" she said

I swept into her arms and kissed her like full make out. she moaned quickly and I smiled into the kiss, could I really trust myself when she wanted to have sex on the first night? I heard squealing before anything else,

"Yay! Oh Bella can I please plan your wedding?" Alice asked

"Of course" Bella said

She squealed again,

"where did you put your ring?" I asked

She took out a necklace from her neck, and the ring was on it. I smiled and slipped it off the necklace pulling up her hand, and sliding it on her finger. It still fit perfectly

"Ooh! Let me see it" Alice said

Bella put out her hand, and it felt good to see it there and alice squealed even more,

"Oh it so pretty! Did you pick it out Edward?" she asked

I shook my head and she frowned,

"it was my grandmothers, she gave it to me and told me to give it to that special girl right before she died" I said

"Oh, well im so sorry about her death" Alice said

"it's okay, I was only 10 when she died, I got over her quickly" I said

"we knew each other at 10 Edward" Bella said

"I know, but we didn't know we would be together in the future" I said

She smiled

"I guess not" she said

"O-okay, I feel awkward so im leaving" she said rushing away

She left and I was glad so I pulled my girl closer to me, and she giggled,

"You know how much I love you right?" she asked

I nodded and kissed her lightly, but she pulled away making me frown

"I think you should change me….like after the wedding" she said

I took a deep breath I knew this was coming

"I don't know Bella" I said

"Please, we already have our child and you can't have kids" she said

"I'll think about it" I said

She smiled,

"that's good enough for me" she said

And then we went back to making out,

* * *

**_Edward and Bella are officially engaged! Yay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as i did, if you havent please go check out my story Finding What Was Lost, updates wont be coming because of no reviews help! Please review for me on here. _**

**_P.S.- Updates will come until sunday night now, but not anytime after if this is still in progress_**


	24. The Day Before

_Thanks to all the reviewers, i really appreciate it. I asked for 70 reviews and we're 3 away can we go over 70? Hope you enjoy!_

_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_

* * *

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

Break didn't come fast enough but it was finally here and today was my last fitting for the wedding dress Alice and I love so much. Rosalie and Esme don't like which im surprised by but I know Edward has seen it in their head and can't wait to see it on my body or ripped off my body. My relationship with my daughter grew so much over the weeks and she was happy to have us in her life now.

"Mom!" Grace yelled

She went to calling me "Mom", and Edward "daddy". That's how she ever got Seth (her imprinter) over here. Edward still hated him but lived with it because Grace likes him,

"In Alice's room!" I said

She quickly found her way into the room and smiled as Alice did the finishing touches. Over the past few weeks, things changed a lot. We were moved into the Cullen house and the house we owned was sent back to our old home. We took everything we had out of it, painted the walls white and made sure it was bare. Well….Edward Grace and I don't live here, we live in a cottage that's a little bit farther west in the forest.

Esme thought since one, Edward and I are getting married we need privacy, and two grace is very resistant around our families yet.

"What is it?" I asked

She smiled,

"Daddy called, they'll be home in a hour" she said

The boys had went hunting this weekend because our wedding is tomorrow and he needs to keep up his strength

"He can't see you!" Alice said

"What?" I asked

"I mean in the dress!" she said

"He's seen the dress already though" I said

"Yes but no on you, don't want to spoil it for him" she said

She winked at me and told me to strip so she could put the dress away. I did so and quickly changed into my regular clothes before looking at my daughter. Her eyes were pitch black

"You need to hunt" I said

She shook her head,

"I'm fine" she said

I frowned, I don't like when she lies to me

"Grace we will be fine, you don't need to attack the humans tomorrow" I said

"But…" she said

"No buts, go hunt" I said

She sighed but raced out the door, I think we can handle being alone for 45 minutes. Looking to the girls I smiled,

"This has been a good time," I said

"I know! But…something's off with you Bella" Alice said

I frowned, what is wrong with me?

"What is it?" I asked

"Your honeymoon, I can see fine until about a week and a half later, I can't see you anymore after that," she said

"Edward plans on changing me, so maybe you can't see because you can't see vampires since you're not one" I said

"Maybe" she said

They didn't like the choice I made about becoming a vampire, but I need to be with Edward without dying. Minutes later the door opened and I smelt the four vampires, and it made me smile. I made my way downstairs but on the last step I was swept into my fiancé's arms as he smelled my hair.

"I missed you" he said

"I missed you too" I said

He set me down soon,

"Where's Grace?" he asked

"Hunting," I said

He frowned,

"Her eyes were topaz when we left" he said

I shook my head,

"Ya I know, but things are hard for her, give her a little while" I said

"It's probably just stress" he said

"Probably" I said

He nuzzled my neck,

"Want to go home?" he asked

I knew what he meant by home, he meant by our cottage. I nodded and he swept me into his arms before taking off to the cottage. When we reached the cottage he playfully threw me on the bed in our room.

"Wanna practice for tomorrow night?" he asked

"We can make out, let's keep the sex to tomorrow" I said

He attacked my lips and I knew we would make out but sex wouldn't come near us anytime soon_. _God, I love my life so so much now days.

* * *

_Sorry i dont do sex, unless someone can help me with that, hope you liked it :) Please review :)_


	25. Thing

**I know it's exepcted but i couldnt think of anything to do after the wedding and this came up. Hope you like it :) **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

You could say the wedding came and went quickly. We had said our "I do's" and I was officially Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. The reception was even better and alice kept telling me that Edward loved my dress but I knew that because he told me a million times. It all leads up to right now, when I wish my parents could be here,

"Have fun Mo-Bella" Grace said winking

She had to use our names today because humans are here but it always made me frown, she hasn't called us by our names since that one day when she didn't know and the rest of it.

"don't be mean to Seth" I said

She smiled and then giggled

"No promises Bella," she said

She winked at me, and I smiled she was like Edward there.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said

I kissed her head, and walked over to Seth. We invited him because of Grace'

"be good to my daughter" I said

He nodded, and I knew he would because Edward still doesn't like him much. I moved to my only human friend, Angela. She gave me a hug,

"You were so beautiful Bella" she said

"Thank you Angela" I said

She smiled and looked to Ben, and he smiled also. They were a happy couple, and I love to watch them. I walked over to my husband and he smiled before opening the door of the Volvo for me. When he sat in the drivers side and it was started he grabbed my hand in his and as he drove away I waved to the smiling people. Once getting to the highway I knew we were free once again.

Hours later, we sat in a taxi in Rio and I loved looking around here. Edward suddenly spoke there language and we got out before walking around. Walking around and making out was easy,

"are we close?" I asked smiling

He grinned and started the boat we were in, and drove off. Minutes later he spoke

"That's the island Carlisle bought," he said

It was beautiful and I could see the lights from it. I could waitr

~-Days later-~

I yawned as I got out of the blue room, ever since we got here everything has been amazing. We had sex and I was left bruised and now he wont touch me but I persuaded him, I wanted him. He had left me a note saying he hoped I didn't wake up before he returned but he wasn't here, he was late. I ate some chicken but it didn't feel right, and it made me think of getting sick.

I've been cooking forever and chicken has never bothered me before but when the nausea hit me I dashed for the bathroom. Throwing up was nothing new to me, but I had never done it on earth since I died

"Bella?" I heard someone said

It was Edward,

"Hey don't come in here" I said

He walked in anyways,

"In sickness and health remember…twice we said that" he said

I smiled, ya we said vows twice and I wouldn't take it back anytime.

"Can you hand me my bag?" I asked

He grabbed my bag and set it in front of me, as I noticed something that I was looking for. Even though were dead we still have that monthly visitor and mine hasn't come,

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked

"How…how long has it been since we got married?" I asked

"a week a half, why?" he asked

I froze, my period was late. The last time this happened was when we had Grace, buts it's not possible. Edward….edward cant have children anymore, this isn't possible

"Bella im freaking out over here" he said

"Im late" I said

"What are you late for?" he asked

"My period, it's late" I said

His eyes widened, and I walked into the bedroom and up to mirror and looked at my side. I didn't look any different…but there was a slight difference in my stomach. Lifting up my shirt I noticed some…some kind of bump, making me look to Edward

"is this possible?" I asked

He didn't answer so I went back to looking and now feeling the bump. I instantly felt something move,

"whoa" I said

Edward's phone rang but he just stood there not moving, so I walked over and pulled out his phone

"alice" I said

"Bella! It's now, your future just disappeared, what happened?" she asked

"well I'm not 100 % sure" I said

She paused

"Here's Carlisle" she said

"Bella whats wrong?" he asked

"Can vampires go into shock" I asked

"Has Edward been harmed?" he asked

"No, I know it's impossible Carlisle, but I think im pregnant" I said

He didn't say anything, and the baby moved again

"seriously Carlisle something just moved inside me" I said

The phone was instantly out of my hands, and into Edward's

"is this even possible?" he asked

I didn't hear what he was saying,

"Ya ya of course" he said

He hung up the phone and was running fast around the room packing things. When he closed one bag he groaned

"It's Kaure, making sure you're still alive," he said

Minutes later and more arguing she came back in here saying how he killed me. Edward explained somethings I didn't know but she came over to me, and nodded towards my bump. I nodded and let her put her hands on me,

"morte" she said

I knew enough Spanish to know what that meant it means death, I was going to die. She immediately left and he looked to me

"Carlisle will get the thing out of you, before it harms you" he said

He walked away with the bags, thing? He was calling our second chance at a baby a thing?

"Thing?" I whispered

* * *

**I know, i know, the baby, the "thing" in Edward's mind! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**P.S.- We hit 70 reviews! Thanks!**


	26. The baby

**These were pre-written which is why they are so fast, so im sorry to whoever thinks its going a little fast, hope you enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT **

* * *

Chapter 26

Grace's POV

My mom and dad were probably having a great time is what I thought until Esme and Rosalie got the call. It was my mother asking for help, I do not know what the help is for but Alice is massaging her head.

"I can't see the fetus!" she said

Fetus?

"What's going on?" I asked

Rosalie sighed,

"Your parents are coming home," she said

I smiled yay! I hope daddy changed her so we can do more together. No one was smiling with me so I frowned,

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your mother is pregnant," she said

My eyes widened, I was going to have a baby sister or brother!

"Your father hates it," she said

"Hates it? What's this it?" I asked

"The baby, to him Carlisle Alice and Jasper this baby is a thing" Rosalie said

I growled my own father thinks his…his own baby is a thing!

"How dare he! This is their second chance! They didn't get to raise me!" I hissed

"The fetus isn't good for Bella!" Alice said

"The baby is harmless!" I said

"The fetus…I can't see Bella because of it!" Alice said

"The baby is different! This is our chance of being a family!" I said

The door opened to the house and I knew they were back; it was daughter and mother against daddy. Alice and Rosalie immediately went to the door both to speak to others.

"It's okay Bella…he'll learn to love the baby" Rosalie said

My mother was restless and my father and my grandfather wanted to kill the poor baby. I stood easily next to my aunt and grandmother; they were not touching my only sibling I will ever get. They did all the research on the half-human half vampire baby growing inside of my mother and all they found were horrible stories. My mother's stomach grew and I loved it, but the baby was hurting her. The baby broke one of her ribs and how much I loved my little brother or sister I wish that the baby would not harm her so much.

Mom has insisted im going to have a baby brother but im not so sure about that. Im not physic and Alice refuse to look for the BABY. She cannot see the BABY but im glad because then she would plan on killing my mother and my BABY brother or sister. The thing is that it is just an innocent baby, going to be born into a broken family. My mother's pregnancy was going by quickly and no one knew what the baby wanted.

"Maybe since it's half vampire mom needs blood," I said

They all looked at me like I was crazy, but Carlisle nodded.

"I think Grace is right," he said

I smiled, I am always right.

"But the fetus won't want animal blood" Carlisle said

"The BABY needs human blood, you're a doctor get it" Esme snapped

His eyes widened at Esme's remark, but he walked off and came back with blood. A random bag of human blood and put it into a glass. Alice's eyes widened, and her face turned to disgust

"Gross" she said

She wrinkled her nose and ran from the room before Carlisle could get in here. My dad (no more daddies) put it in a cup with a straw and mom being very weak from the baby drank it slowly, it made me thirsty. I could not think of myself right now, but I worried about my mother.

"Mom?" I asked

She nodded, and I smiled. It was working

"Your pulse is better now," Carlisle said

I smiled, ha, ha, I was right. The days after that went quite smoother now that we knew what the baby wanted, I do not think anyone in the house called the baby an "it" anymore, but fetus was still around. One day I was bored so walking around the house was easy, the cottage was lonely and Seth is on patrol. My mother never left the living room, Carlisle's orders so I walked up there.

I saw my parents, together, happy and not him yelling at her for choosing the baby over him. I had heard him saying that if she died when the baby was born he could not live with it, but there was something between the two rights now. I did not hesitate to walk over to them, because they are not strangers, they are my parents. Dad looked up when he heard me,

"Come here Grace," he said

I instantly was on his lap seconds later and he pulled me close to him, along with mom

"We're okay? No more fighting?" I asked

"We're okay," he said

"All 4 of us? You're not angry at mom anymore?" I asked

"All 4 of us are okay baby girl, the baby loves us all," he said

I smiled; he was not calling the baby a fetus or "it" but a baby.

"Can you hear her?" I asked

"Her?" he asked

I shrugged,

"Mom thinks it's a boy, I think it's just a little girl, I might be wrong," I said

he smiled

I rest my hand on her stomach, everything was going smoothly now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	27. Renesmee

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter before the epilogue! **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Esme's POV

They were adorable but Carlisle needs to hunt a lot before Bella goes into labor. I walked into the bedroom where he sat with his head in his hands.

"Carlisle" I said

His head snapped up to look at me and I looked into his coal black eyes,

"You need to hunt Carlisle" I said

"I can't" he said

I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Carlisle there are 3 different humans in this house right now, and about to have another half human in the house, please go hunt" I said

"I can't Esme, what if Bella goes into labor?" he asked

"she won't Carlisle! I promise you…..Bella will be…fine" I said

"I cant be so sure Esme" he said

I glared at him,

"Take power Carlisle, you're a grown man do what you want, I don't care anymore" I said

I walked out of the room slamming the door shut and made my way to where the rest of our families are, Rosalie was on the loveseat seated next to Emmett smiling,

"What did I tell you Bella?" she said

I frowned, what did Rosalie tell Bella?

"what?" I asked

"I told her in the beginning that Edward would learn to love the baby" she said

I looked over at my daughter to see her, Edward and Grace in a small family bubble.

"Carlisle's going hunting, Emmett Jasper go with him" I said

Emmett nodded, and dragged Jasper out of the room. They left quickly enough and I heard Carlisle telling them he wasn't hunting but they didn't care. I walked over to my daughter and smiled when she looked up at me,

"You should pick names," I said

She nodded,

"already done" Edward said

"You've learned to trust the baby Edward, you're a good father" I said

Grace nodded, she is there daughter of course.

"Come on Bella tell us the names you've chosen!" Rosalie said

Grace frowned,

"Mom wont do it so I will" she said

I smiled, they were great parents to Grace since she got here,

"If it's a boy EJ, for Edward Jacob" Grace said

Rosalie's eyes glistened with tears and she wiped them away quickly, the name just made me smile

"and if it's a girl….well they were thinking about Mom's, mom's names Renee and Esme, coming up with….Renesmee" she said

The tears welled up in my eyes, oh my god, they would name there baby if a girl after me

"Oh Bella" I said

The tears fell soon enough and I was shaking my head trying to hide them.

"Don't cry Esme" Alice said

"I can't help it" I said

I looked to my daughter to see her keeping her hand on her stomach,

"Mom?!" Grace asked

She rubbed her stomach,

"Bella, is the baby hurting you?" I asked

She shook her head,

"No," she said

"Don't lie Momma" Grace said

"I just think…." She said

Edward's smile stopped,

"the baby is coming" he said

"what?" I asked

"he's coming now!" he said

Bella was rushed away and I stood out, there was one vampire in their…well I guess Grace is in there too but she feels weird since it's her baby brother or sister. God, Carlisle was right

Grace's POV

Mom went into labor…oh god, oh god. I would have a baby sister or brother in matters of minutes. Dad had to stab her with a needle and it even made me flinch

"what is that?" I asked

"It's morphine" he said

Minutes later, he knew that he couldn't use any regular materials on her, so he had to bite her stomach to get the baby out. I could see a bit of the baby when he was biting her stomach and she was screaming, when the screaming stopped a cry ran out instead. Dad smiled, and looked to me

"It's Renesmee" he said

I smiled I have a baby sister. I knew it was a her, she was handed to my mother but Renesmee bit her making Renesmee cry. Her put her in a cloth,

"Grace take Renesmee" he said

I nodded, and he set her in my arms. I started walking away and taking the cloth wiping off all of the blood. I smiled down at her,

"Hey Renesmee, I'm your big sister" I said

Once she was cleaned off and wrapped around a blanket I knew I am officially a big sister, I have someone to look out for now. She cooed at me as I played with her hair, she had brown eyes like mom and daddy's bronze hair we were the opposite. I had my father's old green eyes and mom's brown hair, but now they will not get us mixed up.

"Grace?" Esme asked

I looked back at her and she smiled,

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked

"It's Renesmee" I said

She walked over and put her finger on her head,

"It looks like you two are opposite" she said

"In appearance ya, but I don't think anything else. We get along great" I said

She smiled,

"You better, you're sisters" she said

"Yes I know" I said

* * *

**How'd you like it? It's NOT the end! The end will come tomorrow (maybe) but maybe not, please review :)**


	28. Epilogue

**Im sorry i didnt update yesterday, i was going to but my laptop was suddenly taken away from me and i couldnt post, and im surprising myself by posting tonight, this is the epilogue and i will be doing an outtakes of your choice! All i need is the POV you want, the chapter, and want you want to hear (if not a chapter), I hope you like it!**

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Esme's POV

I cuddled the little baby in my arms as Carlisle stood behind me making sure I did not attack. Once we found out all about the half-human half-vampire babies, we all wanted them. Carlisle and I had gotten married 2 months ago and fell in love a few months after Renesmee's birth. We had got pregnant on our honeymoon, I was so excited, and immediately when we got home, blood was put into my system for the whole pregnancy.

My pregnancy was easier than Bella because of us now knows what we needed instead of human food. We had a little boy and I just hunted after being in pain for 3 days to become like my mate. We named him Tommy…Tommy Charlie Cullen. The thing was with Edward and Bella no one knew Renesmee's middle name until Bella woke up 3 days later. Her name? Renesmee Carlie Rose Cullen.

She was a precious baby, and I'm hoping Tommy is the same way.

"It's our turn next" Rosalie said

Rosalie and Emmett were engaged and Rosalie has been telling him that ever since I got pregnant.

"I know" he said

I looked over at my family and smiled when I saw Renesmee, and her big sister doing something together. Renesmee loves Grace so much and looks up to her, and Bella loves watching them. I looked over to see their parents snuggling with each other. Alice and Jasper sat on the other end of the couch and we are snuggled up together, they were not engaged yet but they were together and so much in love.

Back to Tommy, he had Carlisle's blonde hair but my green eyes and I smiled, he is so precious.

"Grandma?" Renesmee asked

I loved when she called me that; soon I would be hearing mommy though,

"Yes Renesmee?" I asked

"Can I hold Tommy?" she asked

I smiled and nodded,

"You should sit down first Renesmee" I said

She nodded quickly and made her way to the couch. Once sitting down I sat down next to her and carefully set Tommy in her arms. She held him as if she was a pro at this, and it made me smile. I could not wait until my red eyes were topaz like the rest of the Cullen's. I am a Cullen and I really cannot wait until I get the topaz eyes,

"You're a pro Ren" I said

We usually call her Ren when we didn't want to say her full name,

"I know grandma" she said

Bella smiled and came next to me, she smiled and it reached her topaz eyes.

"He's so beautiful mom" she said

I smiled,

"Thank you Bella, your baby is cute too" I said

I stroked Ren's hair, and she smiled,

"Edward and I sure created a cute baby eh?" she said

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Grace said

Bella smiled,

"No one could forget you grace" she said

"You better not" Grace said

Renesmee put her hand on Tommy's face,

"Oh no Renesmee, don't do that" Bella said

"But mommy I want to show him," she said

Renesmee had a power, when she touched your face she could show you any of her memories

"I think it would be better not to Renesmee" I said

She frowned,

"Okay" she said

I was handed Tommy back and she ran off, making Bella sigh

"She's in the toddler phase right now Bella," I said

"I guess so," she said

She smiled though,

"Just wait until your boy gets to this phase," she said winking

She left quickly to chase after her daughter, and Edward soon followed, once he saw she wasn't in here anymore. My family is great and I cannot wait until our family is spread when Alice and rose become Cullens and have a baby if they really want this. The Volturi were never a provlem and Carlisle was glad about that, and im glad to that our council wasnt a problem,ya…lifes great right now.

Grace's POV

Life is great honestly, Seth loved me so much and I love him even though even after years he still doesn't like him too much. We wish we could have a baby but Seth and I both knew it wasn't happening, so we shook it off. He stopped phasing and the wolf gene was still there but since he stopped phasing, he could not turn at all. We turned him a year or so after he stopped phasing. The venom didn't kill him, thank god. I would have died if the venom would have the killed him. I would have someone rip me up and put me in a fire or I would have exposed myself to humans in Volterra so the Volturi could kill me.

My baby sister…god how much I love that girl. She is precious and my parents were lucky to be lucky to have her, I still hate that time when my own father hated his own daughter but I never plan on telling Nessie. That's her nickname for her in my head only because I know, mom will snap if I tell her the nickname. My dad knows it (he still reads minds) but he keeps it a secret for me, and Seth uses it sometimes when mom is out hunting with dad.

I looked out at my family, Rosalie and Emmett snuggling together, her still human, but they are engaged so the baby and marriage will come soon and so will her change. Jasper and Alice were next; they were wrapped into each other, but are not engaged. Not everyone can wait until those two get engaged because we know Alice's wedding will be the wedding of the century!

God…I love my family.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Thansk to all the reviews that came! Can we make it to 80 after this? I hope so, please review! **

**P.s. This is THE END, no sequel or anything else, maybe outtakes**


	29. Note

**This is no chapter! I want you guys to know, there is NO SEQUEL! If i had the time, maybe i would do a sequel but i have NO time, i have 3 other storys going on right now, i do not need another one right now. I have ONE sequel as of right now, and it's taking up all my time to do it, so im so sorry but there is no sequel! **

**Also just to let you know, there is NO JACOB! I really dont like having him in my stories because i thought he ruined eveything in twilight, which points out i am definatly Team Edward. **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites lovelies!**

**~RobstenLover93**


End file.
